


No de esta manera

by nanamiii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien sabe, Eventualmente aparecerán más personajes, F/M, Mari no, Uso de nombres en francés
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada se dio de la manera en la que se tendría que haber dado: ahora Chat Noir conoce la identidad de Ladybug, mientras que Marinette trabaja con el Maestro Fu para crear un plan y así detener a Le Papillon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El gato y el kwami

**Author's Note:**

> Primero y principal: si no viste los capítulos "Orígenes" y "Volpina", date la vuelta y no vuelvas hasta haberlos visto; sino serás víctima de spoilers. Si eso no te importa o si ya los viste, te invito a seguir leyendo. En segundo lugar, usaré los nombres en francés, ya que vi la serie en ese idioma. Y, por último, este fic es un desafío personal, ya que nunca he escrito nada demasiado largo y esta vez me propongo probar extenderme un poco más. 
> 
> Palabras: 1874  
> Beta: Hagobi
> 
> ¡Gracias! ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic ha sido mencionado en el video "Miraculous Ladybug: Recomendaciones #1" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CiJS-vEW0Q ) de Eiiko-Chan. ¡Muchas gracias!

Poco a poco, la noche veraniega se abría paso por los cielos parisinos. La luz del atardecer le daba las últimas caricias del día a los edificios y parques variopintos de la ciudad, para darle lugar a los faroles que, como pequeñas luciérnagas, empezaban a iluminar las calles y avenidas. Lamentablemente, Chat Noir no podía detenerse a contemplar y disfrutar del paisaje. Con una Ladybug inconsciente en brazos y saltando de tejado en tejado, se encontraba muy ocupado buscando algún lugar seguro hasta que ella recuperara los sentidos.

Tenía que apurarse. No sólo porque había tenido que abandonar una batalla contra un _ akuma _ que ahora le estaba dando rienda suelta a su rabia, sino también porque el Miraculous de Ladybug ya lo había alertado tres veces, y la magia de su kwami no duraría mucho más. 

Chat Noir se detuvo sobre la chimenea de ladrillo de un edificio antiguo a sopesar sus posibilidades y a recobrar el aliento. Sus ojos estudiaron los recovecos de su ciudad natal, no obstante, era difícil encontrar algún lugar donde París se hallara vacía. Entonces la vio: la Collège Françoise Dupont. Al tratarse de un sábado a la tarde, era muy probable que allí sólo se hallaran un guardia de seguridad o dos. Sin dudarlo y rápido como un felino, se dirigió a su nuevo refugio. En su concentración, Chat Noir no oyó la cuarta advertencia del Miraculous de su compañera.

Una vez hubo aterrizado en medio del patio, hizo un mapa mental de sus alrededores. La enfermería. En la enfermería había una cama donde podría recostar a Ladybug y hacer tiempo hasta que ella recobrara la consciencia. Incluso, quizás podrían esperar hasta que su kwami recuperara energías para volver a luchar. No tenían muchas más opciones que volver al campo de batalla. Tampoco parecía haber nadie cerca y todo estaba tranquilo. Suspiró aliviado.

Desafortunadamente para Chat Noir, el alivio se había ido tan rápido como había llegado: el quinto y último aviso del Miraculous de Ladybug le hizo saber que su transformación duraría sólo unos segundos más.

Con una velocidad que ni él mismo sabía que poseía, salió disparado hacia la enfermería. Mas cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, un destello rojo y rosa lo cegó.

—¿¡Marinette!?

Chat Noir se hubiera tapado la boca tan pronto como las palabras se hubieran escapado de sus labios, mas tenía las manos muy ocupadas cargando a su compañera de clase. Miró a su alrededor. No parecía haber nadie cerca y, si lo había, no había sido escuchado.

Volviendo al planeta Tierra de su sorpresa fuera de este mundo, el héroe recordó a qué había venido. Perder el tiempo no era un lujo que podía permitirse. Se acercó a la cama dentro de la enfermería y acomodó a Marinette con cuidado. Al separarse de ella, Chat oyó que algo caía al piso y pronunciaba un _ ¡uf! _ con una voz aguda. Entonces se dio cuenta: el kwami de Ladybug. Lo encontró al lado de su pie, de espaldas. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo posó sobre la almohada, al lado del cabello de Marinette.

Chat tomó una silla con rueditas, la colocó cerca de donde se hallaba su compañera contra el crimen y se sentó. Al hacerlo, una catarata de sentimientos empezó a caer sobre él. Por un lado, había un _ akuma _ suelto por la ciudad. Temía por los habitantes de París, quienes, seguramente, ahora se estarían preguntando dónde se encontraban sus héroes. Se reconfortó a sí mismo pensando que todo saldría bien. Lo que había ocurrido había sido solo un tropezón. Pronto Ladybug estaría de nuevo en pie y triunfarían, como siempre. Por el otro lado, Chat estaba ansioso. No podía creer que su amada Ladybug era también Marinette. Les tenía gran cariño a ambas, pero de maneras muy, muy distintas.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, como queriendo quitarse el cansancio. También la vergüenza de no haberse dado cuenta antes de las similitudes entre ambas. ¿Cómo rayos había sido tan ciego? El peinado, el tono de voz, los hermosísimos ojos azules. Lo único que diferenciaba a Ladybug de Marinette era la máscara. Bueno, eso no era del todo verdad. Su compañera de clase tenía la tendencia a ser más torpe, más tímida (por alguna razón, _ particularmente _ tímida cuando Adrien estaba cerca), mientras que Ladybug era la viva imagen de la confianza y del valor. No que Marinette no tuviera coraje. Hacía falta mucho para hacerle frente a Chloé y sus berrinches en la manera que ella lo hacía.

Con su vestido de verano verde claro y sus zapatitos blancos, Marinette se parecía más a la Bella Durmiente que a una heroína que había recibido un puñetazo al abdomen. Pobre Marinette, pobre Ladybug. No había visto venir al _ akuma _ por estar muy concentrada usando su _ Lucky Charm _ . Chat había atestiguado todo sin poder hacer nada. Trató de deshacerse de la culpa y de no pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo el Boxeador de Plata en ese preciso instante.

Volvió a concentrarse en las similitudes entre una y la otra que nunca había notado. De cerca era imposible no verlas: las pestañas largas, las pequitas, la forma de sus labios. Vio también que hoy llevaba maquillaje, no se trataba de nada muy ostentoso; solo algo de delineador y rímel. Era la primera vez que la veía maquillada, le quedaba muy bien. Se preguntó si acaso el _ akuma _ no había interrumpido una salida romántica. De no ser porque había dejado inconsciente a Ladybug, Chat hubiera apreciado el gesto.

Un gemido agudo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Chat Noir levantó la vista y vio que el pequeño kwami estaba abriendo los ojos. Antes de que el héroe pudiera reaccionar, le preguntó:

—No me gustaría ser maleducada, pero no tendrás algo para comer, ¿no?

Sin siquiera responderle, Chat salió disparado como una flecha hacia la máquina dispensadora de golosinas más cercana. Ser estudiante de la Collège Françoise Dupont resultó ser una ventaja. Una vez la tuvo enfrente, examinó los contenidos: había desde chocolates y barras de cereales hasta papitas fritas. Decidió que le llevaría varias cosas, no sabía qué podría gustarle al kwami. Sólo esperó que éste no tuviera una obsesión con el camembert como Plagg.

Lamentablemente, no contaba con dinero como para comprar las golosinas. Rompió el vidrio de un puñetazo, esperó unos segundos para comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca (además opinó que, si había un guardia de seguridad de la escuela, era _ pésimo _ en su trabajo) y robó varios tipos de comida chatarra.

Chat recordó para siempre ese evento como el primer delito menor de Adrien Agreste. Deseó que fuera el último también. Pero como quien dice, sin testigos no hay delito.

Volvió a la enfermería tan rápido como sus extenuados músculos se lo permitieron. Encontró al kwami acariciando la mejilla de Marinette. Éste giró la cabeza al verlo llegar y encontró su mirada azul con la esmeralda de Chat Noir.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Ladybug? —preguntó, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

—Se repondrá pronto, no te preocupes. Sólo hay que darle tiempo.

—Espero que esto esté bien. No había camembert... —le dijo mientras se acercaba.

El minúsculo ser rojo negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa cansada. Chat abrió el envoltorio de una barra de chocolate y se la entregó. El kwami se la devoró de tres bocados.

—Gracias por el chocolate. Soy Tikki y, sin lugar a dudas, tú eres Chat Noir —El susodicho asintió y se sentó—. Y asumiré que el camembert es la comida predilecta de Plagg de este siglo.

—¿De este siglo? —preguntó el joven héroe levantando una ceja. Abrió un paquete de gomitas y se lo entregó.

—Cada cien o doscientos años, Plagg se obsesiona con un tipo de comida y se niega a alimentarse de cualquier otra cosa que no sea eso. Por lo general se trata de algo apestoso o de “gusto refinado”, como diría él —rió suavemente. Se notaba en la forma de hablar de Tikki que poco a poco estaba recobrando las fuerzas.

—Dime, ¿no se pueden intercambiar los kwami? Vestiría el rojo y el negro con mucho gusto con tal de dejar de apestar a pies sucios todo el tiempo —Era difícil no contagiarse de la actitud positiva y risueña de la pequeña criatura, quien estaba riéndose de la broma de Chat.

—En realidad yo no puedo criticarlo —admitió—. Hoy es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que como algo que no sea galletas con chips de chocolate.

—Oh, es verdad. Los padres de Marinette son dueños de una panadería... Recuerdo la vez que su padre trajo _ croissants _ a la clase...

Ese comentario hizo que Tikki se detuviera en seco mientras se llevaba una gomita de frutilla a la boca. Un par de ojitos azul profundo lo examinaron y, cuando hubo terminado, pidió una explicación. Chat Noir tragó saliva. ¿Acaso acababa de meter la pata? ¿Tan malo era que conociera a Ladybug sin la máscara?

—Ma-Marinette y yo, _ mi otro yo _ , nos conocemos. Vamos a la secundaria juntos y estamos en la misma clase. Somos amigos, incluso. Por eso sé lo de sus padres...

—Ya veo —Tikki asintió relajada—. Sé que estuviste en su casa cuando tuviste que protegerla del _ Dessinateur _ , así que sí sabrías dónde vive Marinette...

—Pero no que éramos compañeros de clase —El kwami asintió nuevamente—. Cuando nos conocimos, Plagg me dijo que _ nadie _ debía saber que yo poseía el Miraculous del gato negro. ¿Tan terribles serían las consecuencias?

—No... No es algo que pueda decirte. No ahora —Por alguna razón, ahora Tikki parecía más pequeña—. Eventualmente llegará el momento. Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes —Chat le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y negó con la cabeza—. No es algo que necesite saber con urgencia.

—Gracias —El rostro de Tikki pareció iluminarse. Adoraba a Plagg, pero en ese momento quería quedarse con el kwami de la mariquita. Sopesó la idea de robársela, aunque esta vez no estaba seguro si el secuestro de seres mágicos calificaba como delito menor. Rió para sus adentros ante la ridícula idea.

—A ver si puedes responderme esto: ¿cómo puede ser que no haya reconocido a Marinette hasta ahora? Tiene tantas cosas en común con Ladybug.... ¡Y la veo por lo menos cinco veces a la semana, sin contar los ataques de los _ akumas _ !

—Magia —respondió Tikki encogiéndose de hombros, al mismo tiempo que abría un paquete de papitas fritas.

—¿Magia?

—Sí, magia —luego de tragar, continuó—. Un hechizo, si quieres. La magia de los kwami... digamos que crea una ilusión que no te permite ver la verdad. Una vez que la conoces, se deshace. Al menos esa es la explicación simple.

—Menos mal —suspiró Chat—. Ya empezaba a sentirme un completo idiota.

—Te apuesto que Marinette se sentiría igual —dijo entre risas.

No obstante, lejos de reírse, el joven héroe reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir Tikki. Él quería que ella supiera que Chat Noir era Adrien Agreste, especialmente ahora que él conocía su secreto. Pero no de esta manera; no sin su consentimiento. De hecho, estaba asustado. Si bien Ladybug-Marinette era una persona dulce y racional, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando abriera los ojos.

Y pronto lo descubriría, porque, en ese momento, Marinette estaba despertando.


	2. De vuelta a la acción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con una Ladybug recuperada y un Chat Noir siempre listo aunque preocupado, el dúo vuelve para salvar a París del akuma.

—¿T-Tikki...? —Fue lo primero que dijo Marinette al despertar. Poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama.

—¡Marinette! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Voló hasta quedar frente a ella y le dio un beso sobre la frente.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco dolorida —le contestó, llevando una mano a su abdomen—. ¿Dónde estamos...?

Entonces lo vio. Allí, sentado en medio de una enfermería escolar, con su típico traje negro como la noche y contrastando con sus ojos gatunos esmeralda. Chat Noir levantó una mano y la saludó nervioso, acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa más nerviosa aún. Acto seguido, Marinette tomó a Tikki de un manotazo, la escondió detrás de su espalda y le devolvió el gesto al héroe. Finalmente, ambos se quedaron quietos, congelados casi, sin quitarse la mirada de encima. No reaccionaron hasta que Tikki, con su voz ahogada desde la mano de la heroína, habló:

—Está bien, Marinette, Chat Noir sabe.

Todavía reacia, Marinette llevó la mano en la que ocultaba a su kwami y la abrió lentamente. Tikki simplemente flotó unos centímetros sobre su palma abierta, sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Con incomodidad, la heroína examinó la habitación en la que se hallaba. Chat la había traído a la enfermería de su secundaria, eso ya lo había notado. Salvo por las luces de la ciudad que se colaban por la ventana, estaba todo a oscuras. Claro, Chat Noir podía ver en lugares con poca o sin iluminación. No obstante, si ya era de noche y la pelea había sido poco antes de que se pusiera el sol...

—¡El _akuma_! —Marinette se paró de un salto, lista para volver a la acción; pero el resabio del puñetazo al abdomen la paró en seco, recordándole que debía tomar las cosas con calma. Con un gemido de dolor que inútilmente trató de ocultar, se llevó las manos al estómago.

—Tranquila, tranquila —Chat, posándole las manos sobre los hombros, la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama mientras Tikki le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Chat, hay un _akuma_ ahí afuera, tenemos que detenerlo... —En otra situación, él hubiera sonreído. Ella siempre tenía sus prioridades en orden, inclusive si eso significaba un riesgo para sí misma.

—¿Crees que vas a poder detenerlo en esas condiciones? —la regañó con el entrecejo fruncido—. Pues, yo creo que no. Por más daño que haga, tu _Lucky Charm_ arreglará todo al final. No tenemos por qué apresurar las cosas.

—Mi _Lucky Charm_... —Levantó la vista y miró a Chat a los ojos— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Recuerdo que estaba preparándome para usarlo, pero entonces...

—Cuando te diste vuelta, el Boxeador de Plata te atacó. Te dio un puñetazo y saliste despedida un par de metros. No bien perdiste el conocimiento, tu _Lucky Charm_ se deshizo —Suspiró, abatido. A Marinette le dio la impresión de que las orejas de su compañero se movieron para abajo—. Lo lamento tanto, no pude detenerlo.

—Oh, _minou_ , no es tu culpa —Con dulzura, Marinette posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Chat y revolvió sus cabellos—. Todo lo contrario. Todavía no te he dado las gracias por traerme aquí y cuidar de mí y de Tikki. Gracias.

—No... ¿No estás enojada?

—¿Enojada? ¿Por qué estaría enojada? —preguntó arqueando una ceja y con un tono que mezclaba sorpresa y diversión.

—Porque, bueno, ahora sé quién eres, y...

—No es exactamente lo que hubiese querido, es verdad —confesó y ladeó la cabeza—. Pero creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es mucho mejor que estar inconsciente a la merced de un _akuma_ , ¿no? —Marinette volvió a sonreírle—. Me trajiste aquí, cuidaste de mí y de Tikki y preservaste mi identidad ante todo. ¿Qué más podría pedirle a mi _chaton_?

Chat Noir hizo una rápida lista mental de todas las cosas que ella podría pedirle (un abrazo, un beso, matrimonio, su eterna devoción, alguno de sus órganos dobles) y que él cumpliría muy a gusto, pero dejó las bromas para otro momento.

—Tikki, ¿ya recuperaste tu energía? —Su voz se volvió más seria. Su _alter ego_ empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez más lentamente. Si todavía le dolía el golpe, había sabido disimularlo.

—Sí, Marinette, ¿cómo te encuentras tú? —Tikki voló hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro, con la mirada y la voz cargadas de preocupación.

—Sobreviviré. Pero tendré cuidado, lo prometo —Palpó los bolsillos de su vestido en busca de algo y sonrió cuando sacó su teléfono celular de uno. Mas la sonrisa le duró poco—. Oh, no.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien? —Quiso saber Chat.

—Sí, _chaton_. Es sólo que tengo mil llamadas perdidas de mis padres. Si no te molesta...

—Adelante, _my lady_ —E hizo una reverencia.

Marinette realizó la llamada, y la voz de una madre preocupada no tardó en hacerse escuchar. No, "preocupada" era una palabra que no terminaba de describir lo que sentía su madre. Chat se preguntó, mientras recordaba a Sabine Cheng, si existía alguna palabra para describir la transición del pánico absoluto al alivio de saber que uno de tus hijos sigue con vida. Tarea para el hogar.

—¡Lo siento, mamá! Es que salimos del cine con Alya y olvidé el celular en modo silencioso... ¡Pero estoy bien! Chat Noir y Ladybug nos llevaron a un lugar seguro. ¿Qué? —Hizo una pausa y se puso de pie con cuidado—. ¿Oh? Sí, sí. Sí, todavía no podemos salir, nos dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que todo se termine. Te llamaré cuando esté camino a casa, ¿te parece bien? ¡Sí! Yo también te quiero, mamá. Adiós.

—Excelente improvisación, Bugaboo —la aplaudió con genuina admiración.

—Mentirle a mi mamá no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, Chat —Le dirigió una mirada cansada. Era evidente que se trataba de algo a lo que tenía que recurrir frecuentemente. Él también lo hacía, pero por lo general las mentiras eran más excusas y explicaciones de por qué no había llegado temprano a casa o una sesión de fotos. Aunque la razón "apareció un _akuma_ de la nada y me escondí hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encargaron de él" solía bastar para Nathalie. Pobre Nathalie. Como si tener que lidiar con Gabriel Agreste no fuera suficiente.

—Ahora que eso está resuelto —continuó Marinette—, podemos entrar al Ladyblog y ver a dónde tenemos que ir.

—Tener un blog dedicado a nosotros resultó ser útil, ¿eh, Ladybug? —bromeó Chat.

—Tiene sus ventajas. Es mejor y más exacto que una Bati-señal.

—Aunque en nuestro caso sería la _Cati_ -señal —rió con ganas ante su chiste. Marinette sólo se mordió el labio inferior, no obstante, supo apreciar que el otro héroe volviera a bromear como siempre.

—Chat, ¿todavía te queda tiempo de transformación?

—No alcancé a usar Cataclysm —Le mostró su anillo, y, en efecto, tenía todas las almohadillas verdes en su lugar—, así que calculo que podré pelear por un rato más.

Pronto supieron a dónde tendrían que ir. Antes de que Chat pudiera darse cuenta, una luz rosa bañó la habitación y Ladybug se hallaba donde Marinette había estado hacía pocos segundos. Salieron de la enfermería, se dirigieron al patio central de la Collège Françoise Dupont y no mucho después se encontraron saltando de techo en techo.

Fue sencillo encontrar al _akuma_. No sólo porque el Ladyblog les había dado la ubicación exacta gracias a los constantes comentarios, fotos y videos de los usuarios, sino porque el Boxeador de Plata había dejado a su paso un rastro de cráteres y pozos sobre el concreto. Los autos que al parecer habían estado en su camino recibieron un destino similar. Los héroes lo siguieron y planearon con cuidado extra cómo proseguir: ya sabían que la mariposita negra se había fundido con la medalla de plata del boxeador. Ambos dedujeron que la víctima de Le Papillon no era más que un tipo que no había aceptado quedar en segundo lugar como opción y que había sido consumido por su rabia.

Afortunadamente, este segundo _round_ resultó ser la victoria definitiva para Ladybug y Chat Noir. La clásica estrategia de "tú lo distraes y yo trato de descubrir qué hacer con este frisbee; a veces desearía que mi poder tuviera más sentido" ayudó a que salieran triunfantes. Poco después de que la magia de Ladybug restaurara todo a la normalidad, el dúo heroico fue rodeado por un grupo de civiles y fans que les agradecieron su ayuda con efusión. Algunos, incluso, aprovecharon para sacarles fotos o filmarlos.

Muchas veces y siempre y cuando no tuvieran nada urgente a qué atender, Ladybug y Chat se quedaban a responder una o dos preguntas a modo de entrevista. Particularmente cuando era muy difícil que Alya aceptara un no por respuesta. No obstante, este sábado veraniego había resultado especialmente agotador. Los héroes aceptaron el agradecimiento de la gente y, con una simple despedida, se marcharon. Ayudándose ella con su yo-yo y él con su bastón, subieron a los tejados parisinos y se alejaron del tumulto. Se detuvieron sobre el techo de un edificio resguardado bajo la sombra de otro, lo que les daba suficiente privacidad. Fue Chat, sentado sobre el piso y recobrando el aliento, el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Bugaboo?

—Estoy bien, _chaton_ , gracias —contestó apoyándose de espaldas sobre una pared.

—¿No sientes dolor?

—Para nada. Supongo que cuando pierda la transformación volverá el dolor, no estoy segura —Se llevó las manos al estómago—; pero por ahora estoy bien.

—Deberías ir a un hospital. No sabes si el golpe te pudo haber dejado alguna secuela.

—Lo haré, Chat. Te lo prometo.

—Podría acompañarte.

—No, _chaton_. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Además —Sonrió—, si Alya se enterase que _el_ Chat Noir me hizo de guardaespaldas personal, me volvería loca para que le diese una entrevista.

—No necesariamente tendría que ir como Chat Noir —No había titubeo en su voz. Tampoco en sus ojos.

Ladybug parpadeó un par de veces hasta que terminó de comprender a qué era lo que su compañero estaba proponiendo. La había tomado completamente desprevenida.

—¿Y comprometer tu identidad? Me niego, Chat.

—Mi identidad no importa si tu salud está en juego.

—Chat, que sepas quién soy detrás de la máscara no significa que tengas que sentir culpa por ello. Sé que lo hubieras evitado de haber podido.

—¡No siento culpa! —mintió. Sí, sí la sentía. Se puso de pie y sus miradas se chocaron.

—Como sea, _minou_. No vas a venir, y no se discute más.

Como dándole la razón a ella, los Miraculous de ambos les advirtieron que no tenían mucho más tiempo. Sin decir nada más, Ladybug tomó su yo-yo mágico y se acercó a la cornisa, lista para saltar. No obstante, a último momento, se detuvo en seco. Miró para atrás y añadió una última despedida:

—Gracias por todo, Chat. En serio. Ahora vete a casa, tanto tú como yo nos merecemos un buen descanso. Adiós.

Y entonces Chat Noir se encontró solo en la noche parisina.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Curiosidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen quién estuvo escribiendo en vez de estudiar.
> 
> Palabras: 1519  
> Beta: Hagobi y Yin

Marinette fue recibida en casa con besos y abrazos. Hacía rato que Sabine y Tom estaban al tanto del bienestar de su hija, mas el momento de amargura no había desaparecido así sin más. Marinette se disculpó por haber olvidado su celular en silencio y por no haber llamado para hacerles saber que estaba a salvo. Sus padres sólo estaban felices y aliviados de saber que ella no había recibido daño alguno ‒oh, si tan sólo hubieran sabido la verdad‒.

Luego de cenar y conversar durante la comida sobre los eventos ocurridos en el día, Sabine y Tom le dieron las buenas noches a Marinette. La profesión de panadero implicaba, entre otras cosas más demandantes, acostarse temprano para madrugar sin problemas; por más que al día siguiente fuera domingo. La superheroína insistió en que ella se ocuparía de lavar los platos y de acomodar. Sus padres, aunque un poco reacios al principio, se lo agradecieron. Una vez todo estuvo limpio y reluciente, Marinette se duchó y subió a su habitación a cambiarse. Sólo entonces pudo hablar tranquila con Tikki. 

—Marinette, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿No deberías cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Chat Noir e ir al hospital? —le preguntó el kwami saliendo de su escondite.

—Me siento perfecta, Tikki. No hará falta… ¡Oh!

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele? —Voló rápido hasta llegar a su lado.

—No. Es que he olvidado quitarme el maquillaje —Se señaló el rostro a la altura de los ojos. El agua caliente le había corrido el delineador y el rímel hasta dejarle dos manchones como ojeras. Parecía un panda. Tikki rió aliviada—. Todavía no me acostumbro a usarlo. 

—Es el que te regaló Lila, ¿no?

Lila. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya desde el incidente de Volpina? ¿Tres semanas? ¿Un mes? Marinette no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero sabía que no podía ser mucho más que eso. 

Luego de haber sido víctima de Le Papillon, aquellos que habían sido engañados por las mentiras de Lila comenzaron a ignorarla por completo. Se rehusaban a hablarle, algunos ni siquiera se dignaban a mirarla. A la única a la que parecía no importarle había sido Marinette, quien le había ofrecido su amistad. A partir de ese momento y no sin algunas objeciones más que razonables de Alya de por medio, Lila no se había despegado de Marinette. El resto de los estudiantes de la secundaria estaban impresionados con su bondad; pero la verdad era que había sido un sentimiento de culpa —después de todo, Ladybug había sido la responsable de la “akumatización”— lo que había llevado a buscar ser, por lo menos, la única amiga de Lila.

El maquillaje —un delineador, un rímel, una base en polvo y algunas sombras coloridas que todavía no se animaba a aplicarse— que ahora Marinette se estaba removiendo había sido un regalo a cambio de amistad. Y, si bien no tenía experiencia en el tema, lo había aceptado para darle el gusto. 

Al terminar de limpiarse el rostro, Marinette cogió su teléfono celular y empezó a mandarse mensajes con Alya. Desde que ésta había salido disparada al enterarse que había un  _ akuma  _ destruyendo la ciudad, no habían vuelto a comunicarse. Después de todo, su mejor amiga tenía una obligación para con su blog. Marinette le preguntó si había podido obtener buenas fotos y videos del dúo superheroico, y Alya le respondió que todo el contenido nuevo ya estaba disponible en el Ladyblog. También bromeó que, si de verdad era su mejor amiga, tendría que estar al tanto de su sitio web. Marinette prometió que le encontraría un buen terapeuta para tratar su obsesión con Ladybug y que la visitaría si debían internarla en un manicomio. Intercambiaron un par de chistes más y se despidieron. 

—Algún mensaje del Maestro Fu, ¿Marinette? —preguntó Tikki mientras se posaba sobre su hombro.

—No, al parecer no hay novedades —le respondió mientras programaba la alarma para el día siguiente.

—Oh —Se decepcionó el kwami, suspirando—. Tenía la esperanza de que Wayzz hubiera podido localizar a Nooroo... 

—Mañana a la mañana le preguntaré al Maestro Fu al respecto, Tikki —Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su dedo índice—. Quiero creer que podemos sacarle provecho al accidente de hoy, ya que Le Papillon estuvo usando su poder todo ese tiempo que estuve inconsciente. Lo vamos a encontrar, Tikki, es una promesa.

—Gracias, Marinette —Voló hasta quedar frente a la nariz de su ama y se la besó.

—No hay de qué. También quiero saber qué piensa el Maestro Fu sobre la idea de incluir a Chat Noir en la búsqueda. Nos hace falta alguien más. 

Marinette decidió que ya era hora de apagar las luces de su habitación, y, luego de hacerlo, Tikki la observó subir las escaleras que llevaban a su cama y puso a cargar su celular. La superheroína suspiró y se acostó. A pesar de estar agotada, no tenía sueño. El kwami voló a su lado y se sentó sobre la almohada.

—¿Qué tan peligroso es que Chat Noir sepa, Tikki?

—¿Te refieres a tu identidad? A decir verdad, no lo sé —Marinette giró la cabeza, y encontraron miradas—. Es mi responsabilidad como tu kwami advertirte que no le digas a nadie que eres Ladybug, sobre todo por cosas que han pasado a lo largo de los siglos… Pero sí ha habido portadores de Miraculous antes que han compartido su identidad antes.

—Pues ahora yo sé que el Maestro Fu es uno de nosotros —Giró el cuerpo para quedarse de costado—, y él sabe quién soy yo; aunque tiene sentido porque fue él quien me eligió para ser Ladybug. Me imagino que él sabe quién es Chat Noir, ¿no? —Tikki asintió.

—Pero, a diferencia de otras épocas…

—El poder de la mariposa está siendo usado para el mal —al terminar de decir estas palabras, casi rió por lo ridículas que le parecieron. Mas eran la verdad—. Lo que significa que, si Chat Noir cae víctima de un  _ akuma _ , Le Papillon se enteraría tarde o temprano de quién soy yo. ¿Pero acaso nosotros no somos inmunes a su poder? Digo, como somos todos portadores de Miraculous...

—Eso no lo sabemos, Marinette —Se entristeció Tikki—. Sólo nos queda esperar a que el Maestro Fu termine de decodificar el libro sobre los Miraculous que encontraste. 

—Querrás decir “el libro de Adrien que debe de dar por perdido” —Suspiró—. Entonces, por ahora, es mejor que no sepa quién es Chat —Sintetizó Marinette. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Curiosidad?

—Sí —confesó.

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso Adrien ahora tiene un rival? —Tikki rió.

—¿Chat Noir? ¡Imposible! —rió también y empujó juguetonamente a su kwami con la yema de su índice.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Me parece que le gustas mucho, Marinette!

—Ay, Tikki, estoy segura de que sólo está jugando. No dice todo lo que dice en serio —Se mordió el labio inferior y puso los ojos en blanco—. Volviendo a la identidad de Chat, es verdad que me da curiosidad. Confío en él, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Hemos combatido lado a lado por meses, ya. Y debo admitir que sus chistes han mejorado bastante últimamente —Hizo una pausa, pensativa—. Creo… creo que hoy no me comporté muy bien con él. Chat sólo estaba tratando de ayudarme. 

—Estoy segura de que Chat Noir no se hará mucho problema al respecto, Marinette. Pero si te hará sentir mejor, podrás disculparte la próxima vez que se encuentren.

—Tienes razón, Tikki —Le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Marinette —El kwami se acercó volando, le dio un beso en la frente y se acomodó a su lado—. Que descanses.

—Igualmente. 

No obstante, el sueño se resistió un buen rato antes de llegar a la superheroína. Ya antes había pensado en que, de no existir Adrien en su vida (¡Qué horror!), quizás hubiera desarrollado sentimientos más románticos por su compañero. Se llevaban muy bien y eran un gran equipo, sabían complementar sus habilidades armoniosamente. Chat Noir era optimista, amable, gracioso y respetuoso. Sólo una vez había mostrado interés en la identidad secreta de Ladybug, pero, luego de que ella se negara, jamás había vuelto a traer el tema a colación. Marinette había sabido apreciar el gesto. 

A pesar de ser el bromista de los dos, Chat sabía ponerle los pies sobre la tierra. Cuando había ocurrido el incidente de Volpina, su compañero le había señalado que no se estaba portando de la mejor manera con la niña zorro. Y, si bien Marinette había dado en el clavo con sus sospechas acerca de las intenciones de Volpina, Chat había tenido razón. Su comportamiento había sido inexcusable. Eso era otro punto a favor para el héroe gatuno: un verdadero amigo es honesto contigo y te dice qué estás haciendo mal. 

Pero Adrien era Adrien, lo cual significaba ser dulce, caballero, cortés y correcto (y eso no alcanzaba a describir toda su perfección; pero para hacerlo, necesitaría siglos). Podría tenerle muchísimo cariño a Chat, pero jamás superaría lo que sentía por su compañero de clase. 

Lo último que pensó Marinette antes de quedarse dormida fue que era una verdadera bendición tener a ambos en su vida. 


	4. Sabiduría milenaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Yin y Hagobi  
> Palabras: 1168

Adrien despertó cerca del mediodía. Dejando a Plagg dormir un rato más, bajó a desayunar. Entonces recordó que su padre estaba de viaje fuera del país para promocionar su nueva línea, y Nathalie no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Días así eran los que Adrien aprovechaba para portarse mal, lo cual significaba llevarse el desayuno a su habitación y comer lo que se le diera la gana. Nada de tener que portarse como un señorito y comer a la mesa, nada de dietas estrictas para cuidar la figura. Se preparó un té, un par de tostadas; tomó el frasco de mermelada, la manteca y un pedazo de camembert, y acomodó todo sobre una bandeja.

Al volver a su dormitorio, Plagg ya se estaba desperezando. Adrien apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesita ratona frente al televisor, lo prendió para ver las noticias y se sentó sobre su sofá; al mismo tiempo que su kwami flotaba con lentitud hasta posarse al lado de su queso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sin desayuno de por medio, ambos solían tener un humor pésimo luego de levantarse —aunque más Plagg que Adrien—. Así que tenían un pacto implícito: comida primero, diálogo después. 

Las noticias en la televisión fueron exactamente lo que Adrien esperaba: que la víctima del akuma esto, que Ladybug y Chat Noir lo otro, que las especulaciones sobre Le Papillon aquello otro... Lo único inusual fue la mención acerca de cómo el dúo había tenido que escapar de escena luego de que Ladybug recibiera un golpe; pero eso también lo había previsto. Las diferentes cadenas mostraban videos de Chat Noir escapando con su compañera en brazos, algunos filmados por cámaras de seguridad y otros por transeúntes. Una vez Adrien hubo terminado su desayuno, apagó el televisor. No iba a mostrarle nada que no supiera.

Suspiró y se apoyó contra el respaldo. A pesar de haber dormido más de la cuenta, todavía no terminaba de recuperarse del cansancio del día anterior. No tanto por el agotamiento físico, el traje le daba un tanque de energía extra para luchar —recordó a Tikki levantando los hombros y diciendo “magia”—; sino por la revelación de la identidad de Ladybug. No podía creer que su dama había estado todo el tiempo sentada a sus espaldas a menos de un metro de él. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. No sólo por la máscara y por el hechizo que el día anterior se había roto, sino porque Marinette se comportaba de una manera muy diferente a su _ alter ego _ . Donde la una derrochaba timidez y torpeza, la otra rebosaba de confianza en sí misma. Lo cual no significaba que Marinette no se tuviera confianza ni que Ladybug a veces no se tropezara, pero aún así había una clara diferencia entre ambas.

No obstante, ahora Adrien podía ver las similitudes con claridad: Marinette era la viva imagen de la creatividad, no sólo cuando diseñaba o dibujaba, sino también cuando le tocaba usar su _ Lucky Charm _ . Se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás, por más de que algunas personas, como Chloé, no le cayeran exactamente bien. Tampoco soportaba las injusticias ni los maltratos. En definitiva, tenía un corazón de oro que cada tanto se adornaba con rojo y negro.

Adrien decidió que era momento de dejar de pensar y de darse una ducha. Pero cuando se reincorporó, se dio cuenta que un par de ojos gatunos lo estaban observando divertidos.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho? —preguntó Plagg con la boca llena de camembert.

—Sí, Plagg. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no has parado de suspirar desde que apagaste el televisor.

—Ayer fue un día de grandes sucesos —Adrien ladeó una sonrisa y se puso de pie para encaminarse hacia el baño. Moría por darse una ducha.

—Entre ellos, tu traición —La voz de Plagg estaba cargada de dolor y desprecio.

—¿¡Traición!? —Se detuvo en seco. ¡No había sido a propósito!

—¡Me quisiste cambiar por Tikki!

_ Oh _ .

—Plagg, eso fue sólo una broma —se pasó la mano por la cara, aliviado. Ya tenía suficiente con sentirse culpable, no necesitaba que alguien más avivara el fuego—. Me vería ridículo con el traje de la mariquita —volvió a ponerse en marcha hacia el baño.

—¡Hm!

Adrien se desvistió y dejó que el agua caliente hiciera su trabajo. Se quedó quieto bajo la ducha, sintiendo como el estrés era lavado por las gotas que golpeaban su cuerpo; todo para darle paso a un calor reconfortante. Cuando tuvo suficiente, se lavó el cabello y se enjabonó el cuerpo. Se secó sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto y se cambió en su habitación. Hacía calor, así que optó por un par de jeans claros, una remera roja de mangas cortas y un par de zapatillas que le resultaban cómodas sin medias. Al terminar, se miró al espejo. Volvió a suspirar.

—Adrien —lo llamó Plagg. El héroe se dio vuelta, imaginando que las quejas de su kwami no habían acabado. Pero con sólo mirarlo a los ojos, supo que no era el caso. El gatito negro tenía un gesto serio, algo que muy rara vez ocurría—. Antes de que digas nada, déjame decirte que llevo varios miles de años más que tú en este mundo. Sé lo que estás pasando y lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, porque ya lo he visto. Amas a Ladybug, sí, y crees que ahora Marinette te gusta también. Pero no te dejes engañar. No porque esa dulce muchacha tenga intenciones de lastimarte, sino porque puede ser que te hayas enamorado de una ilusión, de un ideal dentro de tu cabeza.

Increíble. Adrien se había quedado congelado en su lugar, la sorpresa escrita por todo su rostro. No sólo porque Plagg acababa de decir más tres oraciones seguidas sin mencionar el camembert, sino porque había puesto en evidencia su sabiduría y experiencia milenaria. Cuando el kwami vio que su amo no reaccionaría, pero que tenía toda su atención, continuó:

—He visto de todo. Relaciones entre portadores de Miraculous que han salido bien, otras más complicadas y otras que han sido no más que un fracaso. Entre gatos negros y mariquitas, entre abejas y mariposas, entre tortugas y zorros; todas las variaciones posibles. Muchas de ellas no resultaron cuando llegaron a conocerse realmente. Otras fueron felices para siempre —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. A lo que voy, asegúrate de saber quién es ella, _ toda ella _ , si es realmente quien crees que es. No quiero otro gato negro llorando durante días por un corazón roto.

Adrien necesitó unos segundos para terminar de entender todo lo que su kwami había compartido. Sabía que bajo todo ese acto de “nada me importa” había preocupación y cariño legítimos; mas esto superaba todas sus expectativas.

—Gracias, Plagg.

—De nada. ¿Ves por qué no deberías cambiarme por Tikki? —la petulancia volvió a la voz del kwami.

—Jamás se me volverá a cruzar el pensamiento por la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Además de traerme más camembert, desde luego. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que los capítulos se fueron poniendo progresivamente más cortos, pero el siguiente ya tiene poco más de 1800 palabras, lo juro ;w;


	5. ¡Toc toc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 2243  
> Beta: Hagobi y Yin
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Marinette terminó de ponerse el pijama, subió el volumen de la música hasta un nivel prudencial y cogió el secador de pelo. Se lo secó empezando por las puntas, luego las raíces y finalmente el flequillo. Al finalizar, su cabello todavía conservaba algo de humedad, pero decidió que era refrescante tenerlo así en esa noche de verano.

Le pareció oír un ruido raro. Revisó su celular para ver si tenía notificaciones nuevas, pero no era el caso. Lo oyó de nuevo y le preguntó a Tikki si también lo había escuchado. Ella negó con la cabeza. Otra vez. Marinette se acercó a su computadora para bajar el volumen y por fin el ruido se dejó notar con claridad: _¡toc! ¡toc!_

Marinette y Tikki intercambiaron miradas curiosas, ambas arqueando una ceja. De vuelta escucharon el golpe y miraron hacia el techo. La heroína barajó la posibilidad de que se tratara de algún que otro gatito jugando en su balcón, ya que muchas veces había encontrado callejeros tomando sol por las tardes. Pero la idea quedó descartada cuando fue evidente que _alguien_ estaba golpeando a la trampilla sobre su cama. Y no había muchas opciones de quién podría ser.

_¡Toc! ¡toc! ¡toc! ¡toc! ¡toc! ¡toc! ¡toc! ¡toc! ¡toc! ¡toc!_

—¿Chat...? —preguntó al abrir la trampilla. En efecto, un par de ojos verde brillante la estaban esperando del otro lado.

—Buenas noches, _my lady_. ¿Me permite pasar?

Marinette tomó a su compañero del brazo y jaló con fuerza para hacerlo entrar y caer sobre su cama. Él tomó eso como un "sí".

—Chat, ¿¡se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí!?

—He venido a visitar a mi Bugaboo, ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo?

—Chat Noir —Marinette se pasó, frustrada, las manos por el rostro—. No revelar la identidad de uno implica, entre otras cosas, no venir un domingo a la noche a mi habitación.

—Nadie me siguió, _my lady_ , eso te lo puedo asegurar —se defendió, empezando a preguntarse si todo esto había sido una mala idea. Lo último que necesitaba era enfadar a Marinette.

—Sí, _minou_ , pero te recuerdo que vivimos en París, la capital de Francia, hogar de un sinnúmero de habitantes; en una era donde la tecnología está al alcance de todos —Chat no comprendía a qué venía la clase de geografía Marinette, era evidente por la cara que estaba poniendo—. Es decir, que no importa que no te hayan seguido, porque cualquiera que viva en algún edificio cercano y que te haya visto pasar, pudo haberte filmado golpeando a mi trampilla.

—Oh.

—Ni siquiera se te había ocurrido, ¿no?

Contraargumentar esa lógica resultaba difícil, particularmente por lo acertada que era. Chat Noir tomó el cinturón que tenía por rabo y, nervioso, jugueteó con él.

—Lo siento mucho, Marinette. Quería saber cómo te encontrabas después de lo de ayer... No pensé que iba a importunarte, pero tienes razón. Nos vemos pronto, entonces —Se dispuso a saltar para salir por la trampilla, cuando ella lo detuvo.

—Chat.

—¿Sí?

—¿Café, té o chocolate? —Se frotó los ojos con el índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha.

—¿Discúlpame?

—Te estoy preguntando qué prefieres —aclaró, levantando la vista—. ¿Café, té o chocolate?

—Um... —titubeó—. ¿Sorpréndeme?

—Perfecto. Espérame aquí, ¿está bien? Quietecito.

Marinette bajó las escaleras y salió de su habitación. En el entretanto, Chat Noir intercambió saludos y conversó con Tikki. Ésta le comentó que no le había dicho a nada a Marinette sobre lo que habían hablado el día anterior, más específicamente sobre el hecho de que Chat era su compañero de clase. Él estuvo de acuerdo y le agradeció el gesto. De cualquier manera, Marinette se habría mostrado reacia a saber esa información.

Aunque ya había estado antes allí (como Adrien), aprovechó para observar la habitación. Tan femenina, tan rosa, tan de ensueños. Con libros, proyectos de diseño a medio acabar, lápices de colores, hojas con y sin dibujos, hilos y lanas de todo tipo esparcidos aquí y allá. Era un precioso y exacto reflejo de Marinette y de sus intereses.

Unos minutos más tarde, la heroína regresó con una bandeja donde no sólo había dos tazas de chocolate caliente humeante, sino que también varias croissants, masitas secas, galletas con chips y hasta dos rebanadas de pastel. A Chat se le hizo agua la boca. Tikki voló rápido hacia las galletas, empezó a comerse una y se sentó en un lugarcito libre entre dos platos.

—Espero que no te moleste que te dé las sobras de hoy —Puso la bandeja sobre la alfombra que estaba en medio de la habitación y lo llamó con un gesto luego de sentarse.

—Para nada, _my lady_ —se sentó frente a ella, preguntándose qué probaría primero. Todo lucía delicioso—. Con agasajos así, este gato callejero vendrá a visitarte frecuentemente.

—No, _minou_ , esta será la primera y única vez que vendrás aquí; a menos que se trate de una emergencia —dijo con un tono neutral, tomando una taza de chocolate y dándosela—. Pero como mi bienvenida no fue exactamente cálida y te tomaste la molestia de venir a verme porque estabas preocupado, creo que no está demás hacer una excepción hoy. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Chat?

—Lo que sea que te haga feliz —Se llevó el chocolate la los labios y bebió—. ¿Cómo está tu abdomen? ¿Te sigue doliendo? —Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy como nueva. Mi _Lucky Charm_ es realmente fantástico, ¿no crees?

—Lo es, Bugaboo. Me alegra que estés bien.

—"Marinette", Chat. Dudo que mis padres se despierten, pero si te llegan a oír, se preguntarán por qué me llamas por los apodos de Ladybug.

Se notaba que este escenario, o uno similar, ya había pasado por la cabeza de Marinette. Chat Noir se preguntó si "precavida" no era su segundo nombre. Le haría justicia.

—¿"Dudas" que tus padres despierten? —curioseó. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mamá usa tapones de oídos porque papá ronca muy fuerte —Comió una masita y añadió—: Además, trabajar en la panadería puede ser tan agotador como pelear contra un _akuma_. Tendría que venirse la casa abajo para que se despertaran.

—Ya veo —Sonrió y cogió una croissant. Era lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo. Mientras masticaba, recorrió la habitación con la mirada; tenía que elegir un tema de conversación. Decidió empezar por lo que tenía enfrente—: Nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto. Te queda bien.

—¿O-oh? Gracias —el comentario la había tomado por sorpresa. Siempre que los hacía, Chat exageraba con gestos y jugaba con el tono su voz. Esta vez había sonado más directo, más genuino. Le pareció que se sonrojaba.

—Deberías usarlo suelto más seguido. Para variar, digo.

—Es que puede resultar molesto, _minou_ —lo tomó y jugó con él—. Tengo el mal hábito de encorvarme cuando dibujo, así que siempre termino atándomelo. Hablando de eso, ¿podrías alcanzarme los lazos que están en los cajoncitos sobre mi escritorio? Deberían de estar en el primero.

—Será un placer —Se paró de un salto y fue a donde se le había indicado. Abrió el primer cajón y, en efecto, había un par de lazos rojos adentro. No obstante, Chat no pudo evitar notar que había algo más ahí—. ¿Marinette?

—¿Dime?

—¿Por qué tienes una colección de fotos de Adrien Agreste en tu cajón? —A Chat le pareció oír un grito ahogado.

—¡Ah! Es que... Gabriel A-Agreste, su hijo, ¡dise-seños fa-fa-fantásticos! —tartamudeó. Él frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tenía Adrien para ponerla tan nerviosa, incluso con la simple mención de su nombre? Sentía que la estaba torturando y ni se imaginaba el porqué.

—¿Perdona?

—¡G-Gabriel Agreste es mi diseñador favorito! —aclaró, intentando recomponerse—. Y su hijo modela los mejores trajes. Te-tengo las fotos para cuando necesito inspiración. Me han dado mucho resultado.

—Ya veo —Era una razón sólida y convincente. Él sabía lo mucho que le apasionaba la moda. Además, era cierto que su padre le reservaba lo mejor de lo mejor para él. Cerró el cajón con sus fotos dentro y fue a darle los lazos por fin a Marinette. Un minuto después, ella llevaba su típico peinado.

—Gracias, Chat.

—No hay de qué —Comió una masita, ¿cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin haber probado este manjar de los dioses?, y continuó—: Así que, diseño de indumentaria, ¿eh?

—Sí, mi mamá dice que desde pequeña ya dibujaba vestidos, sombreros, zapatos; de todo —Bebió un sorbo de chocolate—. Llevo años haciéndolo y me gustaría dedicarme a ello profesionalmente. Pero no soy tan buena como Agreste...

—Pues claro que no. Agreste debe llevar... ¿Qué, entre quince y veinte años de experiencia haciendo lo suyo? Además, tú sólo ves los mejores diseños; por cada uno de ellos debe de haber miles descartados —Chat tomó el último croissant y la señaló con él; sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando—. No te compares con él ni con nadie, Marinette. Es obvio que tienes talento y potencial, sólo tienes que seguir trabajando. No tengo duda de que llegarás muy lejos algún día. Pero compararte no hará más que entorpecer tu camino.

—Wow, Chat… —Marinette parpadeó un par de veces, atónita ante el espontáneo discurso motivacional de su compañero—, ese debe de haber sido el mejor consejo que me han dado jamás. Gracias —Y le sonrió tímidamente.

—No me lo agradezcas —Se metió medio croissant en la boca—. Pero si quieres hacerlo, puedes diseñar una línea inspirada en Chat Noir. Te garantizo que será todo un éxito —le aseguró guiñando un ojo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Chat —rió.

Se dice que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte. Pues para los dos superhéroes, la noche avanzó en lo que para ellos fueron segundos. Hablaron de otros pasatiempos, como los videojuegos, programas de televisión y libros favoritos. También se contaron anécdotas recientes y no tan recientes, opinaron acerca de los nombres de los _akumas_ , discutieron sobre otros temas varios. Incluso, para sorpresa de Chat Noir, Marinette se animó a preguntarle sobre sus gustos e intereses; pero nada demasiado personal. Él no pudo compartir mucho, dado que algunos detalles, por mínimos que fueran, revelarían su identidad —¿cuántos quinceañeros eran modelos _y_ asistían a la Collège Françoise Dupont? No muchos. Tampoco estaba del todo seguro de cuánto podía ocultar la magia de Plagg —, mas sí le confesó que encontraba la física como la asignatura más fascinante. Le contó, además, que no tenía la mejor relación con su padre. No que fuera un tipo malo ni que estuvieran en malos términos, no obstante, sí era sobreprotector. Ser Chat Noir había resultado ser la llave para escapar de su jaula, si bien el trabajo de superhéroe conllevaba una carga importante de responsabilidades. La charla podría haber seguido por horas y horas, sin embargo, Marinette ya no paraba de bostezar.

—Rayos, ¡son las tres de la mañana! —exclamó Chat luego de chequear qué hora era. Solo luego de ello notó que Tikki se había quedado dormida sobre una galleta a medio comer.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir, Chat. No sé tú, pero yo tengo que asistir a clases mañana. Si seguimos así —Se levantó para desperezarse—, me quedaré dormida y llegaré tarde como siempre.

—Una dama nunca llega tarde, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ni pronto —se levantó también—. Llega exactamente cuando se lo propone.

— _Chaton_ , ¿acabas de citar una frase de _El señor de los anillos_ para halagarme?

—Pudiera llegar el día en el que un gato no halagara más a su dama, ¡pero hoy no es ese día! —recitó, posando heroicamente. Marinette tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para tapar su carcajada.

—Eso es trampa, ¡la frase original es mucho más larga!

—Ah, ¡veo que mi princesa tiene sus conocimientos tolkianos al día!

—En realidad sólo he visto las películas, Chat —Se dirigió hacia las escaleras para empezar a subirlas.

—¡Sacrilegio! —Se indignó, siguiéndola—. Los libros son muy superiores a las películas, Marinette.

—Todos los libros son superiores a sus adaptaciones, Chat —Mientras, abría la trampilla.

— _Touché_ , _my lady_ —Tomó la mano de Marinette y se la llevó a los labios—. Muy buenas noches, y que sueñes con gatitos.

—Igualmente, _chaton_ … Y, ¿Chat?

—¿Sí, princesa?

—Gracias por todo —Marinette achicó el espacio entre ambos hasta abrazarlo, rodeándolo por el cuello. A él le llevó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces le devolvió el gesto—. Sé que a veces no te trato tan bien como debería y que muchas veces no tengo en cuenta ni tus sentimientos ni tu opinión. Incluso te he subestimado más de una vez. Aún así siempre estás a mi lado para protegerme —Empezó a abrazarlo con fuerza—. No merezco un compañero tan bueno como tú. Te quiero muchísimo, Chat. Eres un gran amigo.

Él no supo qué decir, así que se limitó a seguir recibiendo la muestra de cariño. Marinette no mostraba intenciones de dejarlo ir. Pasado un tiempo indeterminado que ninguno de los dos hubiera sabido cuánto fue, Chat Noir se separó para darle un beso en la frente.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Marinette. Nos vemos pronto.

Salió al balcón de su compañera de un salto agraciado. Se dio vuelta para asomarse por la trampilla, se saludaron con un movimiento de manos y pronto Chat Noir no fue más que una sombra fugaz en la noche. No pudo evitar que la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llevaba se transformara en una risa de felicidad y éxtasis, la cual le duró todo el trayecto a casa.

* * *

 


	6. Para variar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 3675  
> Beta: -  
> Nota: ¡Hola a todos! Después de dos semanas por fin actualizo el fic. Todavía estoy con exámanes; pero como escribir me resulta tan terapéutico, escribí, irónicamente, bastante. ¡Espero que les guste!

No hizo falta que la alarma sonara mucho para despertar a Adrien. A pesar de haber dormido pocas horas, se sentía rebosante de energía, pleno; listo para enfrentar el día. Plagg, por el contrario, le ordenó que apagara ese condenado ruido y amenazó con arrojar el reloj despertador por la ventana. Adrien rió y cumplió con los deseos de su kwami. Se levantó de la cama, se desperezó y se dirigió al baño. Una vez ya limpio y peinado, se cambió, tomó su mochila, escondió a su kwami bajo su camisa y bajó a desayunar. Nathalie lo recibió en el comedor y le deseó unos buenos días. No bien Adrien se sentó a la mesa, ella comenzó a leerle el cronograma para el resto de la semana. Como su padre no había vuelto todavía, y no se habían programado sesiones fotográficas, esta semana tendría más tiempo libre. Eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Nino. O con Marinette.

Un rato más tarde, Adrien ya se encontraba ante las puertas de la Collège Françoise Dupont, donde fue recibido por su mejor amigo, quien, como siempre, lo saludó sonriente y cariñoso.

—¡Nino! ¡Adrien! ¡Buenos días!

Los susodichos se voltearon al oír la voz de Alya, pero no se toparon sólo con ella. Detrás se encontraba Marinette. Adrien observó su atuendo, el cual consistía de una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una falda rosa tableada y unos zapatitos negros. Pero lo que más resaltaba era su cabello: esta vez lo llevaba atado a pocos centímetros sobre las puntas, reposando sobre su hombro derecho.

—¡Wow, Marinette! —exclamó Nino—. ¡Me encanta el cambio de _look_!

—¿Verdad que se ve fantástica? —Más que una pregunta, lo de Alya había sido una declaración—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Adrien?

—¡Te ves genial, Marinette! ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

—B-bueno, pensaba llevarlo suelto para variar —Adrien apenas podía creerlo, ¿de verdad acababa de usar las mismas palabras que él le había dicho la noche anterior?—. Pero como sé que en algún momento voy a atarlo, preferí hacerlo de otra manera.

Adrien iba a agregar algo más, pero una quinta voz se sumó al conjunto antes de que pudiera seguir halagando a su compañera de clase.

—¡Buenos días, Marinette! —Lila la abrazó con efusión y le besó las mejillas, ignorando por completo al resto del grupo (incluyendo a Adrien, quien había recibido una atención desmedida por parte de ella cuando la había conocido)—. ¡Te ves genial! ¡Me encanta lo que has hecho con tu cabello!

—Gracias, Lila —le sonrió Marinette. Alya puso los ojos en blanco, pero ladeó una sonrisa.

—A propósito de nada, ¿vieron lo que pasó con Ladybug y Chat Noir? —preguntó Nino.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No podría tener el mejor blog del mundo si no lo tuviera constantemente actualizado! —dijo Alya inflando el pecho.

— _Ugh_ —se quejó Lila por lo bajo, era obvio que todavía sentía odio por la superheroína. Marinette le dirigió una mirada de reproche, ya que sabía que eso podía generar un roce con Alya. Lila le regaló una sonrisa a modo de disculpas.

—¿Te refieres la pelea contra el último _akuma_? —Adrien se hizo el tonto.

—Jamás pensé que un _akuma_ pudiera noquear a Ladybug de esa manera. Por un momento pensé que estábamos fritos —aclaró Nino.

—Pero al fin y al cabo salvó el día, como siempre —agregó Alya.

—Y no sin la ayuda de Chat Noir —señaló Marinette con cierto orgullo. Adrien se sonrojó un poco ante su mención.

—Me imagino que estarás muy contenta, ¿eh, Marinette? —dijo su mejor amiga entre risas.

—¿Contenta? —Esta vez Adrien sí que no entendía a qué se estaban refiriendo—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque hay gente que piensa que Ladybug no necesita a Chat Noir! —le respondió Marinette con indignación, elevando la voz—. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Son un equipo! ¡Claro que lo necesita! ¡Y lo que pasó prueba que estoy en lo correcto! —Sólo cuando terminó de quejarse, notó que algunas personas la estaban mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión. Alya y Nino rieron por lo bajo, incluso Lila trató de disimular la risa. El rostro de Marinette empezó a ponerse rojo, el de Adrien también.

La campana sonó y no le dio más lugar a la discusión. Lila, quien no compartía el aula con ellos, se despidió y prometió volver a unírseles durante el receso. Adrien y el resto se encaminaron hacia destino. Durante el corto trayecto, el joven modelo reparó en que la máquina expendedora de golosinas que había asaltado hacía dos días estaba intacta (¿Acaso el alcance del _Lucky Charm_ de su compañera no tenía límites?). No sólo había sido un delito menor sin testigos, sino que, además, sin consecuencias. Tentador. Acto seguido, Adrien se cacheteó mentalmente. Su padre amasaba fortunas, no era necesario andar hurtando golosinas por ahí. Menos cuando debía comportarse como el superhéroe que se suponía que era.

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes significativos. Las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, lo cual ayudaba mucho al ánimo de los estudiantes en general. Chloé parecía más amable que de costumbre, Kim y Alyx no discutían ni se desafiaban como lo hacían usualmente y hasta la señorita Bustier no los regañaba tanto cuando se distraían. Aún así, el fin de las clases fue recibido de buena gana por los alumnos y el personal de la Collège.

—Nino, ¿qué planes tienes para las vacaciones de verano? —preguntó Adrien mientras su mejor amigo ordenaba sus libros y útiles. Entonces se giró hacia las dos chicas que se sentaban detrás de ellos—. ¿Ustedes?

—Videojuegos y componer música, _my man_.

—Mantener el Ladyblog actualizado, ¿qué más? Aunque de verdad debería ponerme a practicar inglés, ugh…

—Y-yo tengo un par de diseños e-en mente que quería terminar. A-aunque quizás mis padres necesiten ayuda en la panadería. ¿Por qué?

—Porque pensaba que podíamos hacer algo para festejar el inicio de las vacaciones. ¿Ir al cine, tal vez? ¿O a un café?

—Pues, si no es molestia, me gustaría que hiciéramos algo antes del viernes o ese mismo día —digo Marinette—. Lila viajará a Italia el sábado por la mañana y no volverá hasta el comienzo de clases. Quisiera hacer algo con ella para no dejarla de lado.

—¡Oh, Marinette, tan dulce y tan generosa! —exclamó su mejor amiga teatralmente. La susodicha rió.

—Me parece una excelente idea —Adrien puso su mejor sonrisa de modelo—. También podríamos, no sé, ¿juntarnos a jugar videojuegos? Todavía me debes la revancha, Marinette.

—¡S-se-seguro! —tartamudeó ésta. Por una razón que Adrien no entendía, Alya parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no gritar.

—¡También se acerca el recital de Jagged Stone! —dijo Nino— _Tenemos_ que conseguirnos un par de entradas.

—Le preguntaré al señor Stone si me puede dar otras dos entradas V. I. P. —Marinette sonrió pícara e intercambió miradas cómplices con Alya.

—¡Estás de broma! —exclamó Nino con completa incredulidad. Hizo que un par de cabezas se voltearan en su dirección.

—Son los beneficios de tener una amiga que diseña carátulas de álbumes de tus artistas favoritos, entre otras cosas —bromeó Alya, guiñando un ojo—. Tú también vienes, no es así, ¿Adrien?

—Te recuerdo, Alya, que yo mismo tengo una copia autografiada por la maravillosa Marinette —le respondió, orgulloso; en parte para ver cómo reaccionaría ésta última. Y Adrien creyó verla sonrojarse de nuevo. Jamás se cansaría de ello.

—¡Este verano va a ser el mejor de nuestras vidas! —Nino parecía excitado como un niño pequeño al que le acabaran de prometer un viaje a Disneyland.

—¿Qué les parece si empezamos a organizarnos? —sugirió Adrien.

Al final, la salida con Lila se había reducido a una tarde de compras con Alya y Marinette. No obstante, Adrien y Nino sí asistieron a la despedida en el aeropuerto el sábado por la mañana, donde la más abrazada y besuqueada resultó ser, como era de esperarse, Marinette. Luego de este intercambio emocional y la despedida de Lila, Adrien los invitó a su hogar, alegando que ni su padre ni Nathalie estaban en ella y que, además, ya era hora de reclamar su revancha. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo de buena gana, aunque Nino y Alya parecían particularmente excitados al respecto.

No era que Adrien quisiera perder a propósito, pero le resultaba bastante difícil concentrarse cuando cada tanto se distraía mirando de soslayo a su oponente. Marinette, en cambio, casi se convertía en otra persona cuando jugaba. Absorbida en el juego, se volvía una bestia con sed de sangre. Sólo cuando pulverizaba al personaje de Adrien se daba cuenta de su comportamiento, lo cual terminaba siendo un círculo vicioso: ella se disculpaba, él la halagaba o algo por el estilo y, una vez empezada la nueva partida, ella volvía a derrotarlo sin misericordia.

Tarde se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado a Nino y a Alya de lado, mas estos les aseguraron que no tenían planes de hacer el ridículo ni ante Adrien ni ante Marinette. Nino se había estado entreteniendo con la colección de cómics que el dueño de casa poseía, y Alya parecía estar practicando inglés (aunque sin mucho éxito) con una aplicación de su teléfono celular. Para cuando llegó el mediodía y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo hogar, Adrien había perdido veintisiete a cero. Pero había pasado toda una mañana de videojuegos con Marinette, y, por más que Plagg desaprobara su lógica, eso había significado una victoria para él.

En teoría, no volverían a juntarse hasta el viernes de la semana siguiente para el recital de Jagged Stone. A pesar de ello, el destino, Le Papillon y un _akuma_ hicieron que Chat Noir y Ladybug juntaran fuerzas nuevamente para pelear y restaurar el bien y el orden en París.

Para su sorpresa, él se encontró un poco nervioso en el momento de verse con su compañera y no estaba seguro del porqué. Ella, por su parte, estaba más relajada que de costumbre. Chat Noir se preguntó si acaso eso no era resultado de aquella madrugada en la que habían afianzado su vínculo. O quizá fuera el hecho de que, al saber él quién era Ladybug tras la máscara, ella sintiera que ya no tenía nada más que ocultarle. El hecho de que fuera ella quien trajera el tema a colación también lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿Estás bien, _minou_? —le preguntó una vez la batalla hubo acabado, y ellos separado del tumulto de siempre.

—Imposible no estarlo cuando mi princesa está cerca —dijo, regalándole una de sus típicas sonrisas rompecorazones.

—¿Oh? ¿"Princesa"? ¿Acaso ese apodo no estaba asignado a Marinette? Pensaba que yo era tu dama, Chat —le señaló con una sonrisa pícara.

Él puso un rostro de confusión, luego pensó en que era verdad lo que ella había dicho. Tendría que tener cuidado y no llamarla por su nombre cuando estuvieran en presencia de civiles (aunque, de nuevo, quizá la magia de Tikki ocultaría su identidad...). A Ladybug pareció causarle gracia su pequeño desconcierto porque rió. A ella no le había parecido tan grave el desliz.

—Gracias por venir a verme la otra noche, Chat —Se tomó los brazos por detrás de la espalda, lo que le dio un aire de inocencia—. Me divertí mucho.

—Yo también, _my lady_.

—¿Sabes? Una vez que todo esto acabe… Me refiero a los _akuma_ , Le Papillon y bla bla bla, me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga. También me encantaría presentarte a mis amigos, sé que les caerás bien.

Chat Noir no sabía si reír, llorar o gritar.

—Nada me gustaría más.

Una parte de él esperaba, inútilmente, que esto fuera el preludio de una invitación para volverse a ver fuera del contexto de un ataque de un _akuma_. La otra parte, la realista, sabía que ese no sería el caso. Esa fue la parte acertada.

—Nos vemos pronto, _chaton_.

—Hasta la próxima, Ladybug.

 

Si Marinette estaba soñando, no quería que bajo ninguna circunstancia la despertasen.

Últimamente le daba la impresión de que Adrien se le acercaba más que de costumbre, y, aunque creía que estaba equivocándose, Alya insistía con fervor en que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

La mañana de videojuegos no había sido el único comento de ensueño. Durante el recital de Jagged Stone, Adrien le había ofrecido sentarse sobre sus hombros para ver mejor. Dado que tenían los lugares V. I. P. (razón por la cual Nino había prometido erigir una estatua en honor a Marinette a pesar de carecer de tales habilidades artísticas) y su ubicación era de las mejores, al principio ella se había negado con educación. Pero después de que Adrien insistiera un poco más, Marinette decidió ser honesta consigo misma y darse el gusto, no sin antes dejarle en claro que, si tenerla encima empezaba a molestarle, le avisara al instante. Adrien la cargó casi hasta que finalizara el recital.

Unos días más tarde, Alya había sugerido hacer una maratón de películas, en la que cada uno elegiría una para ver. Adrien había preguntado si la trilogía completa de _El hobbit_ podía contar como una sola, pero la opción fue descartada por su larga duración. Nino, además, había aprovechado para molestarlo y nombrarlo rey de los _nerds_. Adrien aceptó su título con orgullo y honor mientras que las chicas reían.

Al final se decidieron por una de animación japonesa, una de acción hollywoodense, una comedia con un par de décadas encima y una de terror. Ésta última, no obstante, tuvo que ser interrumpida, ya que Marinette era la única que no había acabado escondida tras el sillón. A pesar de todo, habían pasado una buena tarde juntos, y Marinette había disfrutado cada instante sentada al lado de Adrien.

Un par de días después, fue el joven modelo quien propuso una salida espontánea a un café nuevo que había en la ciudad. Como ninguno de los otros tres no tenía planes para ese día (y si los tenían, se habían deshecho de ellos), se aceptó la propuesta de forma unánime.

El café, un lugar no muy grande pero sí bien iluminado, tenía una preciosa estética de los años cincuenta que jugaba mayormente con los colores rojos, negros y blancos. Incluso la vestimenta del personal era acorde. Nino le pidió a Marinette su opinión profesional y ésta respondió que le parecía que la idea estaba muy bien llevada a cabo. Agregó, también, que haría un par de cambios; pero la estética estaba muy bien acertada.

Encontraron un asiento acolchonado semicircular, y Nino y Alya se sentaron juntos de un lado, dejando a Marinette y a Adrien del otro. Éste no pudo evitar notar que su compañera había vuelto a cambiar su peinado: llevaba un rodete muy prolijamente atado.

—¿Sabes, Marinette? —dijo Alya después de que la camarera les trajera sus respectivos pedidos— Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte… ¿Qué opinas de los trajes de los _akuma_?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundida.

—Ya sabes, si se ven bien, si no, si están a la moda. Yo creo que Lady WiFi se veía fantástica —Le sonrió orgullosa.

—Oh. Bueno, el tuyo era sencillo, pero creo que justamente ahí estaba la gracia —Elevó la mirada, pensante.

—Yo creo que el mío se veía bastante _cool_ —opinó Nino.

—Lo siento mucho, Nino —dijo Marinette con voz suave—. Pero el tuyo era simplemente un crimen para la moda. El único peor fue el de Juleka.

Adrien rió con ganas.

—Pues yo no soy diseñador, pero como alguien que trabaja en el rubro, opino lo mismo que Marinette —Ella le regaló una tímida sonrisa en agradecimiento.

— _Pffft_ , ¿pues qué van a saber ustedes? —les replicó Nino contagiándose de las risas de los demás.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos son los únicos de nuestra clase que nunca han sido transformados en _akuma_ —señaló Alya.

—¡Es verdad! —asintió Nino.

—¿O-oh? —Marinette se tensó—. Seguro que es casualidad.

—Sí, puede ser que ocurra en algún momento. No que me _gustaría_ que ocurriera —se apresuró a corregirse Adrien—, pero…

—Creo que si ustedes se transformaran en _akuma_ … —pensó Alya en voz alta—. Pues no sé tú, Adrien, pero estoy segura que Marinette se volvería algo así como un monstruo envuelto en telas y sus víctimas sufrían un _makeover_.

—¡Y usaría agujas como armas! —se entusiasmó Nino.

—¡Sí! —Se contagió ella—. Y en vez de caminar, usaría las telas para moverse. O hilos.

—¿Algo así como el Doctor Octopus? —preguntó Adrien con inocencia—. ¿O más bien como Spider-man?

—Adrien —Nino puso cara seria, aunque se le notaba que estaba tratando de disimular la risa—. Se te ve lo _nerd_.

—Técnicamente —lo corrigió—, _nerd_ es una persona que estudia mucho. El término que estás buscando es " _geek_ ".

—¡ _Neeeeeeeerd_! —dijo Nino a modo de burla. Alya soltó una carcajada que había tratado de contener, y Marinette no pudo evitar hacerlo también.

La charla fue interrumpida por una voz aguda a lo lejos que llamó el nombre de Marinette. Ella alzó la vista en busca de su origen y vio que se trataba de Manon, la niña que cada tanto cuidaba, la cual estaba acompañada por su mamá.

—Discúlpenme un momento, ¿sí? —Marinette, secándose las lágrimas de la risa, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia Manon y su madre para saludarlas.

No bien Marinette se había alejado lo suficiente, Alya y Nino posaron los codos sobre la mesa, cada uno entrelazó sus propios dedos y ocultaron medio rostro tras las manos. En ese momento, Adrien se acordó de un personaje de _Neon Genesis Evangelion_. Se preguntó, primero y principal, qué estaban tramando los otros dos; y en segundo lugar, si estaban copiando la pose de Gendo Ikari a propósito. Sólo esperó que nadie le pidiera pilotear un _Eva_.

Nino tenía razón, tenía que dejar de ser tan _nerd_.

—Así que, Adrien, mi hermano… —Empezó su mejor amigo.

—¿Marinette? —Completó Alya.

—¿C-cómo? —Se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta de que la has estado observando con más atención últimamente.

—Mucha más de la usual.

—Y estás tartamudeando cuando ella está cerca.

—O te pones nervioso.

—No sólo eso, también se te suben los colores con más facilidad.

—Como ahora mismo.

—En otras palabras, Adrien, mi hermano…

—Parece ser que te gusta nuestra dulce Marinette, ¿no es así?

Desde que se había vuelto Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste había visto un sinnúmero de cosas extrañas, de entre las cuales particularmente destacaban los kwami y los _akuma_. No obstante, la excentricidad que Nino y Alya acababan de sacar a relucir se llevaba los laureles.

—Algo me dice que han estado invirtiendo una cantidad innecesaria de tiempo ensayando esto —Dedujo Adrien, algo incrédulo pero no extrañado del todo.

—¡Claro que no! —mintió su amigo.

—¡Nino, intenta distraerte! —le advirtió Alya—. ¡Concéntrate!

—¡Es cierto! Te crees muy listo, ¿eh, Agreste? ¡Pues no me vas a engañar! ¡Nos vas a decir la verdad ahora mismo!

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Apareció Marinette de la nada con curiosidad en la voz.

—¡No, de nada importante! —le respondieron Nino y Alya al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa forzada.

Marinette los miró extrañada, pero optó por la mejor opción: usar el sentido común y no preguntar qué estaba pasando. Para sus adentros, Adrien agradeció el gesto.

—¿En qué nos habíamos quedado?

—Estábamos hablando de sus _akuma_ …

—Cierto —dijo Alya—. ¿Cómo creen que sería el _akuma_ de Adrien?

—¿Tú qué opinas, Marinette? —se apresuró a preguntarle Nino. Su mejor amigo sabía que se lo había hecho a propósito.

—¿O-oh? ¿Yo? —Se volteó para mirar a Adrien. Éste le devolvió la mirada, expectante—. Pues, me parece que-

Como si de una mala pasada del destino se tratase o como si ellos lo hubieran llamado con su conversación, se escuchó un rugido proveniente de la calle: era evidente, como la mayoría de las veces, que se trataba de otro _akuma_.

Rápida como un relámpago, Marinette les ordenó a sus amigos que se escondieran (a pesar de saber que Alya no lo haría), explicando que ella ayudaría al personal y a la clientela a evacuar. Adrien sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Se llevó a Nino y a Alya hasta un lugar seguro fuera del café y se perdió adrede en la muchedumbre para buscar un lugar donde transformarse.

Halló a Ladybug parada sobre un tejado, esperándolo.

—Parece que tienes un nuevo compañero de juegos, gatito —Señaló a un hombre-león que, con sus enormes patas y garras, destruía todo a su paso.

—Preferiría que lo sigas siendo tú, Bugaboo —Le guiñó el ojo. Ella lo miró con reproche, pero le sonrió divertida.

—Vamos, _chaton_. Estaba merendando y pasándola genial con mis amigos hasta que este _akuma_ nos interrumpió —dicho esto, saltó.

—Somos dos, Ladybug —Y saltó también.

La batalla, a decir verdad, no fue para nada memorable. El enemigo fue vencido con facilidad por los experimentados héroes, quienes, con sus poderes y la sartén que salió del _Lucky Charm_ de Ladybug, lo derrotaron en muy poco tiempo. Luego de dejarse entrevistar por sus fans, se despidieron de éstos y saltaron de tejado en tejado.

Lo que Chat Noir nunca esperó fue que el yo-yo de Ladybug empezara a sonar. Si no era él, ¿quién podría estar contactándola? Y que a su compañera no le extrañase en absoluto lo extrañó aún más. Ella abrió su yo-yo y observó lo que estaba dentro. Aparentemente, había recibido alguna clase de mensaje de texto o correo electrónico y lo estaba leyendo en ese momento.

—Chat Noir, ¿estás ocupado más tarde?

—No, ¿por qué? —En cualquier otra ocasión, él hubiera bromeado y preguntado si acaso ella estaba proponiendo una cita. Pero toda esta situación lo superaba.

—Porque necesitamos vernos más tarde. Que tu kwami recupere su fuerza y nos vemos aquí en dos horas.

Chat Noir no alcanzó a preguntarle qué estaba ocurriendo, ya que ella se volteó y se fue antes de que él pudiera procesar lo que ella acababa de pedirle. Se encogió de hombros y la imitó para ponerse en camino a casa. Todo este asunto le daba una sensación de incertidumbre, pero, si en dos horas vería de nuevo a su dama, valdría la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: #NerdAdrien2016 #OMejorNerdrien?  
> Si ven algún error en la redacción, les pido que me avisen, ya que todavía no pude betear este capítulo :p  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Auras de colores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 2890  
> Beta: Yin y Hagobi  
> Nota: Cuestión que en realidad había escrito el 95% de este cap antes que el anterior, así que ya estaba beteado.  
> Y en otras noticias: ¿ALGUIEN PIDIÓ HEADCANONS? ¿NO? BUENO, NO IMPORTA AQUÍ LOS TIENEN.

—Me pareció haber visto un lindo gatito —lo recibió Ladybug cuando lo vio llegar. Estaba sentada al borde de una chimenea gruesa de ladrillo.

—Buenas tardes, _my lady_ —Chat Noir hizo una reverencia—. ¿Hace mucho que me esperas?

—Para nada, Chat. Ven, sígueme —Se bajó de la chimenea, le hizo un gesto con la mano y empezó a acercarse a la cornisa del tejado.

—Momento, Bugaboo, no tan rápido —Ladybug se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos—. Confío plenamente en ti, pero me gustaría saber primero _por qué_ estoy aquí y _a dónde_ vamos. Preferiría empezar por ahí.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo fue que conseguiste tu Miraculous?

—Por supuesto. No es una pregunta que me quite el sueño, a decir verdad, pero sí me la he hecho.

—Bien —Le sonrió—. Hoy es el día en el que sabrás la respuesta —Y, sin agregar más, Ladybug tomó su yo-yo y saltó. Chat Noir no tuvo más opción que seguirla, aunque ahora con más dudas que antes.

El superhéroe no tardó en notar que su camino los llevaba hacia la zona sur de París. A veces Ladybug hacía algún que otro desvío para evitar los lugares más frecuentados por los parisinos y los turistas; mientras él hacía un mapa mental de su ciudad. Pronto eso no hizo falta.

El barrio de la comunidad asiática los recibió con sus gamas de rojo brillante, ideogramas en dorado, ilustraciones de dragones orientales por aquí y por allá, hermosas construcciones de arquitectura china y un aroma a especias y comida que hacía que a Chat Noir se le hiciera agua la boca. Ladybug lo condujo, con la seguridad de alguien que conoce un lugar como la palma de su mano, por callejones discretos y pasando por pasillos que se formaban entre los edificios, cada tanto subiendo y bajando. La curiosidad del héroe gatuno se había disparado a la estratósfera.

—Es aquí —dijo ella finalmente, parándose al lado de una pequeña cúpula cuadrada de cristal. Uno de sus lados era una trampilla, estaba abierta.

—Creo que no hay nadie en casa, Bugaboo —Dentro estaba todo oscuras, aunque su visión nocturna le permitía reconocer lo que parecía ser una suerte de consultorio de reiki o acupuntura.

—Te equivocas, _minou_ —Con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y fingida inocencia en la mirada, Ladybug saltó de costado y entró al lugar. Chat Noir la siguió, preguntándose si irrumpir en un domicilio clasificaba un delito menor o no. Otro más para la lista.

Una vez dentro, él examinó sus alrededores. La habitación, cuyas puerta y ventanas estaban cerradas, tenía pergaminos con dibujos o poesía china colgados a la pared, un bellísimo biombo antiguo, una mesa ratona con velas e inciensos, una pequeña biblioteca en una esquina, un par de banquitos bajos, un futón oriental tamaño extra grande en el medio y, lo que más le llamó la atención a Chat Noir, un gramófono sobre un hermoso mueble de madera labrada.

—Me parece que no debemos estar aquí, Ladybug.

—No, no, simplemente pensé que llegarían un poco más tarde —dijo una voz—. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta, querida? Tengo las manos ocupadas.

Ladybug cruzó la habitación dando un par de zancadas e hizo como le habían pedido. Del otro lado, llevando una bandeja en las manos, apareció un anciano con pantalones cortos y camisa hawaiiana amarillo chillón; Chat Noir estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lado. Sobre la bandeja había tres tazas de té y algunos bocadillos dulces. A su lado, a la altura de sus hombros, flotaba lo que el héroe supo reconocer como un kwami.

—Chat Noir, te presento al Maestro Fu y a Wayzz. Maestro, Wayzz, ustedes ya conocen a Chat Noir —Y con esto, ella deshizo su transformación. Se acercó a un costado lado del marco de la puerta para pulsar el interruptor de luz mientras Tikki volaba a darle un fuerte abrazo al otro kwami.

—Gracias, Marinette. Bienvenido, Chat Noir —Caminó hasta la mesita ratona y puso la bandeja allí. La heroína y los kwami lo siguieron de cerca— Por favor, niños, pónganse cómodos.

Marinette tomó dos almohadones y arrodilló sobre uno. Puso el otro a su lado y le hizo un gesto a Chat para que la acompañara sobre el suelo. Fu, una vez sentado, les pasó una taza a cada uno.

—Así que… ¿Usted es quien nos eligió para ser Ladybug y Chat Noir? —empezó él. Marinette parecía estar muy cómoda en ese lugar, pero él no.

—En efecto, joven felino —Le sonrió el maestro—. Somos los portadores de la tortuga los guardianes de los otros Miraculous cuando éstos no tienen amo. En estos tiempos de necesidad, ustedes dos fueron los mejores candidatos para ser los amos del gato negro y de la mariquita.

—Ya veo… —Miró primero al hombre y luego a Marinette—. Perdón, pero, ¿debería deshacer mi transformación? Siento que desentono aquí.

—Chat, no —dijo ella mientras posaba una mano sobre el brazo de su compañero—. Ya hablamos de esto.

—Marinette, yo creo que ya podríamos descartar la posibilidad de que…

—Maestro, no voy a poner en juego la seguridad de Chat ni la de su familia —explicó ella con el entrecejo fruncido—. En ningún momento el libro indica que el poder de la mariposa no pueda afectarnos también.

¿Libro? ¿Un libro sobre los Miraculous...? No podía ser el mismo que Adrien había perdido, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no he terminado de decodificar toda la información que contiene —respondió Fu sonriente y con tranquilidad—. Pero, ¿por qué no dejamos que Chat Noir decida? ¿No debería tener él la última palabra en el asunto? —Y le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

Su compañera, en cambio, tenía una expresión que mezclaba súplica y al mismo tiempo le ordenaba no revelar su identidad. Le pareció ver una pizca de desesperación también. Después de ponderarlo unos segundos y, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con el Maestro Fu, se decidió a favor de Marinette. Ella era su favorita, después de todo.

—Mejor me quedo así como estoy —Decidió finalmente. Marinette le sonrió con agradecimiento—. ¿Estábamos hablando de un libro?

—En efecto —concedió el maestro—. Marinette y Tikki lo hallaron. Es una suerte de manual si quieres, que se creía perdido hace siglos. En él se describen, con lujo de detalle, todos los poderes y funciones de los siete Miraculous. Ustedes ya conocen los que poseen, la mariposa y la tortuga —Levantó el brazo derecho y les enseñó el brazalete que llevaba puesto—; los otros tres son la abeja, el zorro y el pavo real —Bajó la vista, abatido—. Lamentablemente, el Miraculous del pavo real y su portadora desaparecieron hace unos años. No sabemos dónde está. Y el de la mariposa se creía perdido hasta que Le Papillon apareció.

—El libro, además, está escrito en una especie de código —agregó Marinette—. El Maestro ya ha podido descifrar unas cuantas páginas, pero la mayoría son cosas que ya sabemos: desde cuántos Miraculous hay hasta una descripción de nuestros poderes.

—No obstante, yo he podido corroborar la verdad sobre una leyenda… Ésta cuenta que, si alguien combinara el poder de ustedes dos, esta persona obtendría un poder absoluto. Suponemos que esa es la razón por la cual Le Papillon quiere hacerse con ellos.

—¿Podría… Podría ver el libro, por favor? —preguntó Chat. _Tenía_ que confirmar si era el mismo que había perdido.

—No veo razón para no hacerlo —Le sonrió el Maestro Fu. Se levantó y dando pasos cortos pero enérgicos, se acercó al mueble donde estaba el gramófono. Abrió uno de los cajones superiores, tomó algo y Chat Noir lo reconoció al instante. Cuando el anciano se lo alcanzó, una simple ojeada en su interior sirvió para disipar toda duda.

—No sé cómo decirles esto, pero… —se mordió el labio inferior. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención de dos personas y dos kwami curiosos—. Me temo que este libro es mío.

Las expresiones relajadas de los presentes pronto se transformaron un espectro de reacciones variopintas. El Maestro Fu simplemente levantó las cejas y la mirada se le llenó de intriga, Wayzz se había quedado boquiabierto y Tikki no parecía tan sorprendida, tenía más bien una mirada de "me lo imaginaba". Más tarde le preguntaría por qué.

—Te estarás confundiendo con otro muy parecido, Chat —Marinette puso la mano sobre su hombro, como cuando una hermana llena de paciencia trata de explicarle algo a su hermano pequeño—. Este libro le pertenece a un amigo mío.

—No, Bugaboo, es mío.

—No, _minou_ , le pertenece a Adrien.

Chat Noir no podía creerlo.

—Marinette, te juro que el libro es _mío_.

—Chat, yo estuve ahí cuando Lila se lo quitó a Adrien y también cuando Tikki lo rescató de la basura —insistió más efusivamente—. Te estoy diciendo que no puede ser.

—¿Y si te dijera que es mío _y_ de Adrien?

Marinette frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Adrien tiene un hermano?

_Increíble_. Era realmente increíble. Chat Noir giró la cabeza y miró al anciano guardián y a su kwami.

—No me digan. ¿Magia?

—Magia —asintieron Fu y Wayzz al mismo tiempo. Sus caras de sorpresa habían sido reemplazadas por unas de diversión absoluta. Tikki rió por lo bajo. Marinette no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era evidente.

—Marinette —dijo el superhéroe, dejando el libro en cuestión sobre la mesa ratona y tomándola de las manos—. Sé que acabamos de hablar sobre este tema hace literalmente cinco minutos, pero, por favor, no me odies por esto.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, una luz verde bañó la habitación y Adrien apareció en el lugar de Chat Noir con un kwami negro a su lado. Al principio Marinette no hizo más que parpadear. Quizás la magia que ocultaba la identidad tardaba unos segundos en desvanecerse. Luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su boca también y Adrien pensó que ella iba a gritar. Pero entonces frunció los labios y pareció quedarse pensativa, aunque todavía atónita. Amagó a decir algo, mas a último momento se decidió por no hacerlo. Acto seguido, notó que todavía tenía a su compañero tomado de las manos. Adrien vio con claridad cómo las mejillas se le empezaban a poner rojas como su kwami. Sintió cómo las suyas también.

—Felicidades, rompiste a esta dulce muchacha —le reprochó Plagg—. Espero que estés orgulloso.

Tikki y Wayzz volaron hacia el gatito negro y lo abrazaron. Al principio Plagg hizo el molesto, pero no tardó en devolverle el gesto a los otros kwami. Se lo oyó susurrar un "yo también los extrañé".

—Um… —Empezó Adrien no muy seguro sobre qué decir—. ¿Sorpresa?

Mas Marinette no respondió. Soltó las manos de Adrien y se dirigió al Maestro Fu.

—Cuestión que teníamos algo importante que contarle a Chadrien, _digo_ , a Chat, bueno, no, a Adrien que es Chat Noir —carraspeó, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo—. Teníamos que contarle algo importante.

—Es verdad, es verdad —Rió el anciano—. Un plan que estábamos elaborando con Marintte y con Tikki para encontrar a Le Papillon. Y todo gracias a tu libro, Adrien… Pero me imagino que lo querrás de vuelta, ¿no?

Adrien observó el objeto en cuestión, después al maestro, a los kwami y finalmente a su compañera. Ella era la única que no lo estaba mirando. Mejor dicho, estaba evitando su mirada.

—Creo que ustedes le están sacando mucho más provecho que yo. Prefiero que usted se lo quede, Maestro Fu. Se lo pediré si llego a necesitarlo. ¿Estábamos hablando acerca de un plan?

—Gracias, Adrien —Fu asintió—. Sí, el plan consiste en hallar a Le Papillon. Ha sido idea de Marinette, pero para llevarlo a cabo, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda.

—Entiendo.

—¿Wayzz?

El susodicho aterrizó sobre la mesita y tomó la palabra:

—Como kwami del guardián, soy capaz de sentir el aura de los demás a mucha más distancia que los otros kwami, aunque no en cualquier parte del mundo. Lamentablemente, el aura de un kwami se activa solamente cuando se encuentra fuera de su Miraculous y se intensifica cuando transforma a su amo. Cuando un kwami vuelve a su joya, entra en estado de letargo y su aura desaparece. Pero gracias a esto sé que Nooroo no sale de ella cuando Le Papillon no está usando sus poderes.

—¿Y esto qué nos dice? —preguntó Adrien con atención—. ¿Que su aura aparece y desaparece constantemente?

—Exactamente —Le sonrió el kwami verde—. Y también hay otro detalle muy importante: Últimamente he sentido… ¿cómo explicarlo? "Fluctuaciones" en el aura de Nooroo.

—¿Fluctuaciones? —preguntó Marinette.

—Sí. Por ejemplo, siempre que Tikki o Plagg los ayudan a transformarse, el proceso es el mismo. La energía fluye de ellos a sus respectivos Miraculous de una manera particular —Wayzz juntó las manos, pensando—. Si tuviera que describirlos con colores, digamos que Tikki siempre usa los mismos tonos de rosa y rojo. Plagg pinta con negro y verde. Yo, también verde. Y el resultado es siempre el mismo. Pero Nooroo… Supongamos que su aura lila y violeta. No obstante, a veces utiliza en su energía un lila más claro y un violeta más oscuro. O púrpura y violeta, mas siempre se mantiene en la misma gama de colores. Es decir, creo que Nooroo hace cambios a consciencia en el uso de energía cada vez que Le Papillon se transforma. No son modificaciones abismales, ya que me imagino que su amo actual lo notaría; pero ahí están.

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Qué logra Nooroo con eso? —quiso saber Adrien, intrigado.

—No lo sé —confesó Wayzz con tristeza—. ¿Mandarme una señal? ¿Debilitar o manipular los poderes de Le Papillon? No estoy seguro. Lo siento mucho.

—Ay, Wayzz, no tienes por qué lamentarte —Tikki fue hasta su lado y lo abrazó—. Nadie ha conseguido descubrir tanto como tú.

—Ni yo lo hubiera podido hacer mejor, a decir verdad —reconoció Plagg sin querer dar cuenta de lo orgulloso que estaba del otro kwami. Wayzz sonrió.

—También cabe resaltar que, durante los últimos ataques, Nooroo no se ha corrido mucho de su espectro. Cuando Le Papillon apareció por primera vez, sus colores habían sido los de siempre. Más adelante empezó a experimentar. Ahora es como si estuviese cerca de encontrar los colores perfectos para lo que necesita. Es como… cuando tratas de sintonizar una radio en una determinada frecuencia y estás cerca de dar con ella. Pero qué quiere exactamente, es un completo misterio para mí.

—Bueno, eso se lo podemos preguntar cuando lo encontremos —dijo Adrien lleno de confianza—. ¿Alguna idea de cómo hacerlo?

—Sí, aunque es algo arriesgado —Marinette lo miró por primera vez en un largo rato—. Wayzz puede rastrear a Nooroo y tener una idea de más o menos en qué dirección se encuentra, pero aquí está demasiado lejos para dar con su posición exacta. Y no puede comunicarse directamente con el Maestro cuando lo transforma.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

—Durante el próximo ataque de un _akuma_ , yo lo entretendré mientras tú vienes por Wayzz y juntos localizan a Le Papillon.

—¿¡Qué!? Marinette, ¡eso es una locura! ¿Y si se roba a Wayzz también?

—Será hasta que lo encuentren y luego vendrás a ayudarme, Adrien, no te llevará mucho tiempo. Le Papillon no se enterará. Wayzz no correrá peligro.

—¡Somos un equipo por algo, _Ladybug_! ¡Y ese algo implica trabajar juntos! ¡Tú misma lo dijiste!

—¡Simplemente voy a mantenerlo ocupado, _Chat Noir_! ¡No lucharé con él!

—¿Y si te golpea y te quedas inconsciente como la otra vez? ¡No voy a estar allí para ayudarte! —Sin darse cuenta, empezó a elevar la voz. Ella también.

—¡Voy a ser cuidadosa! ¡No me pasará nada!

—¡No hay manera de que puedas estar segura de eso! ¡Agh! —se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrado—. ¡A veces eres tan irresponsablemente temeraria!

—¿¡Discúlpame!? —Se puso de pie, hecha una furia. Él también—. ¡Tú mismo has recibido flechazos y hasta te has deshecho de la faz de la tierra una vez para protegerme! ¿¡Y tienes el descaro de llamarme a mí temeraria!?

—¡Por lo menos yo no voy por ahí metiéndome en las fauces de un _dinosaurio_!

—Niños, niños —los interrumpió el Maestro Fu antes de que el asunto se les fuera de las manos. Adrien y Marinette se sentaron, cruzados de brazos y mirando en direcciones opuestas—. Es verdad que es arriesgado, Adrien, sí; pero realmente no se nos ha ocurrido nada mejor. Te prometo que lo meditaremos muy bien y procederemos con prudencia. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Sí —respondió Marinette al instante.

—Está bien… —dijo su compañero poco convencido.

—Genial —Asintió Fu—. Gracias por venir hoy, niños. Ahora deberían ir a casa. Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no creen?

Los héroes ayudaron al maestro a ordenar y también le dieron las gracias por todo. Plagg y Tikki se despidieron de Wayzz antes de que Adrien y Marinette se transformaran. Con un simple adiós, saltaron por la trampilla de cristal por donde habían entrado. Ladybug se disponía a tomar su yo-yo y ponerse en marcha hacia su hogar, pero Chat la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca. Ninguno de los dos emitió ni un sonido. Se quedaron mirándose, sin saber qué decir, hasta que ella dio un suspiro.

—No debí haberte gritado. Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento —Hizo una pausa y la soltó—. Me parece que tenemos mucho para conversar. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar comida china?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Cuestión que el tema de los kwami y su mitología me parece uno de los temas más atractivos de MLB, y me parece una pena que en la serie a veces no se trabaje mucho o quede como tema de fondo. Espero que con los nuevos kwami que se vienen, eso cambie.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los comentarios sobre el capítulo o los headcanons son más que bienvenidos!


	8. Revelaciones personales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 2957  
> Beta: Hago y Yin  
> Nota: Perdón por la demora en actualizar ;w; Pero este cap lo escribí llena de inseguridades, por lo que necesitó una buena corrección y más de unas cuantas ediciones. Pero por fin está aquí. Espero que lo disfruten.

Buscaron un callejón dónde deshacer sus respectivas transformaciones y salieron a la calle con cara de circunstancia. Miraron en varias direcciones y nadie pareció reparar en ellos. No había habido moros en la costa.

La tensión entre ambos era tal que casi era palpable. Marinette sugirió cenar en un restaurante de comida china que de tanto en tanto visitaba con su madre. Adrien no tuvo objeción alguna, así que la dejó guiarlo. No se dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron a su destino.

La fachada del restaurante en cuestión iba acorde con la estética del barrio y su interior era bastante acogedor. No había muchos clientes por suerte. Marinette saludó a un mesero y a una mujer que se encontraba tras una caja registradora. Adrien siguió a su compañera hasta una mesa para cuatro personas en una esquina apartada, de esas que están contra la pared y cuyos asientos son solo una gran pieza de madera con el respaldo y almohadones incorporados. Eran cómodos. El mesero no tardó en atenderlos para traerles el menú y en tomarles las órdenes.

Habían acordado sentarse a hablar y, a pesar de tener una amplia variedad de temas para tratar, ninguno de los dos parecía decidirse por dónde empezar. Cuando lo hicieron, casi comenzaron al mismo tiempo. Adrien optó cederle la palabra a Marinette. Ella se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos, todavía dudando.

—Lamento haber tomado tu libro. No debí hacerlo —se disculpó sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Debería habértelo devuelto.

—No te preocupes por ello. Además, contiene información vital que yo jamás hubiera podido descifrar —Se encogió de hombros y ladeó una sonrisa, esperando contagiársela. No surtió efecto.

—También… El Maestro Fu tenía razón —Ahora sí levantó la vista y se topó con la de él—. Debí haberte dejado hacer lo que quisieras con tu identidad. Estaba tan obsesionada con qué sucedería si Le Papillon se enterase que nunca tuve en cuenta lo que tú querías hacer. Lo siento mucho.

—Tenías las mejores intenciones —Negó con la cabeza suavemente—. Aprecio eso por sobre todas las cosas, Marinette —Recién después de decir eso la vio sonreír con timidez.

—Todo este tiempo debe de haber sido raro, ¿no?

—¿Te refieres desde que supe tu identidad hasta hoy? —Ella asintió—. Bastante. Es decir, ¡mi compañera de clase resultó ser también mi compañera contra el crimen!

—No puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuviste sentado frente a mí, y yo, ni enterada —Se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí me pasó lo mismo —rió con suavidad—. Así funciona la magia de los kwami, al parecer.

—Aun así…

La conversación fue brevemente interrumpida por el mesero, el cual traía los platos que ambos habían pedido. Le dieron las gracias y tomaron sus palillos. Después de un par de bocados, Adrien supo que volvería a este restaurante. Luego le pediría a su compañera que le recomendara otros lugares a donde ir a comer. Juntos, de ser posible.

—¿Marinette?

—¿Dime?

—No pude evitar notar que, bueno, parecías y todavía pareces sorprendida por el hecho de que… —Miró a los alrededores y ella captó la indirecta.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no fue algo inesperado.

—¿Por algo en particular? —Quiso saber Adrien. Marinette se tomó unos segundos para pensar la respuestas con cuidado.

—A decir verdad, Chat Noir y tú se comportan de maneras tan diferentes… ¡Pero eso no lo digo como algo malo! —se apresuró a añadir—. Es sólo que… Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

—No, no, tiene sentido… Y es verdad. Con la máscara, me siento otra persona —admitió.

—Aquella noche en la que viniste a mi habitación a visitarme, dijiste que ser Chat Noir era, de alguna forma, liberador. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué…?

—Cuando vives desde pequeño con una agenda tan estructurada y apretada como la mía, tomas cualquier oportunidad que tienes para escapar. Y ser un superhéroe fue como ganarse la lotería —Hizo una pequeña pausa y frunció apenas el entrecejo—. Wow, en mi cabeza eso sonaba mucho menos deprimente.

—Lo siento, preguntarte estuvo fuera de lugar…

—Para nada, Marinette. Eres mi compañera y confío en ti, además, me gusta conversar estas cosas contigo.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa tímida y agradecida y se concentró en su cena. Se hizo una pequeña pausa incómoda mientras cenaban que Adrien _tuvo_ que interrumpir. De esto era de lo que realmente quería hablar.

—Marinette, ¿de verdad crees que lo de llevarme a Wayzz conmigo es una buena idea?

—No es que sea una buena idea, es la _única_ que creemos viable. Sé que es un riesgo enorme, pero si no lo corremos, no encontraremos jamás a Nooroo.

—El Maestro Fu dijo que había más Miraculous, ¿por qué no sumar a alguien al equipo?

—¿Te parece que un novato de verdad sumaría más de lo que restaría? —preguntó sin ánimos de ofender—. Hasta no conocerlo bien y hasta que se familiarice con sus poderes, no sabríamos qué tanto podríamos confiar en sus habilidades. Tanto para que se quede conmigo o como para mandarlo en tu lugar.

—¿Y por qué iré yo y no tú? —Hallar a su enemigo le parecía menos peligroso que enfrentar al _akuma_. Prefería correr ese riesgo él mismo.

—Porque, en el peor de los casos, tendré que usar mi _Lucky Charm_ para detener al akuma y purificarlo. Me temo que tú no cuentas con esa habilidad, _minou_.

Ella no reparó en el desliz. Un desliz que hizo a Adrien enormemente feliz.

—Y, si te soy honesta, me gustaría detener a Le Papillon, rescatar a Nooroo y terminar con todo esto de una vez. No sabemos si sus poderes nos podrían afectar a nosotros también, y si yo me convirtiera en un _akuma_ , ¿quién me purificaría?

—Es verdad —coincidió Adrien—. La única opción que nos quedaría al Maestro Fu y a mí es hacer exactamente lo que planificaste con él… Solo que con mucha menos anticipación.

—Además —Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Marinette—, no creo que me gustaría convertirme en un _akuma_ que camine como el Doctor Octopus.

El comentario había sido completamente inesperado para Adrien, y su carcajada hizo que un par de cabezas giraran en su dirección.

—Voy a tener que alejarte de Nino, Marinette.

—De no haber sido por la magia de los kwami, creo que me habría dado cuenta de tu identidad: primero, Chat Noir citando a _El señor de los anillos_ , luego tú eligiendo la trilogía de _El Hobbit_ el otro día… ¡Era tan obvio!

El teléfono celular de Marinette empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo la atmósfera risueña. Su dueña lo tomó y, al ver de quién era la llamada entrante, abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Alya! ¡Olvidé completamente de que iba a darle clases particulares de inglés!

Atendió y se escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga. Adrien sabía que Alya no era la clase de persona que se enojaba con facilidad, pero se notaba que le estaba haciendo, con justa razón, alguna clase de reclamo a Marinette.

En ese instante, Adrien tuvo una idea maravillosa.

—Préstame eso un segundo —Para total sorpresa de Marinette, él tomó el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja—. ¡Alya, soy yo, Adrien! Lo siento mucho, es mi culpa… Necesitaba que Marinette me hiciera un favor _enorme_ , así que terminé invitándola a cenar. Por favor, ¡no te enojes con ella!

Se hizo un silencio del otro lado.

—Sólo porque ya era hora, Agreste —dijo con voz tajante.

—¡Claro que puedes copiarte de mi examen la próxima! ¡Te doy mi palabra!

—Pásame con Marinette, ¿quieres? —le contestó con un asomo de diversión en la voz que inútilmente trató de evitar—. Y te tomo la palabra.

Adrien se dio el gusto de observar a Marinette mientras terminaba su conversación con Alya. Tenía una risa tan sincera como dulce y contagiosa, y una sonrisa que le hacía juego. Sus ojos color celeste estaban enmarcados en una mezcla de rasgos europeos y asiáticos. Se preguntó si ella seguiría creciendo hasta ser alta casi tanto como su padre o si conservaría la estatura _petit_ de su madre. Con el cuerpo atlético que había desarrollado, cualquier estatura le quedaría igual de atractiva. Ese era su encanto físico, y su personalidad sólo le sumaba características positivas. Marinette había sido bendecida con una creatividad que no conocía límites y una bondad sin horizontes. También era educada y graciosa.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron al momento en el que Plagg le había aconsejado conocer a Marinette, para asegurarse de que no se había enamorado sólo de la ilusión de Ladybug. Ahora estaba seguro.

—¿Quiero saber lo que acaba de ocurrir? —preguntó Marinette con escepticismo luego de haber terminado la conversación telefónica.

—No, creeme que no —dijo Adrien con una sonrisa de Gato de Cheshire—. Se está haciendo tarde, ¿te acompaño a casa?

Se acercaron hasta la mujer que estaba tras la caja registradora a pagar. Al principio Marinette había insistido en dividir el gasto, mas Adrien le recordó que había sido él quien la había invitado a cenar. Luego de un pequeño tire y afloje, ella terminó cediendo. Triunfante y orgulloso, Adrien tomó su billetera, pagó, y se dirigieron a la salida.

Cuando Marinette le sostuvo la puerta para pasar, Adrien le tocó el hombro para darle las gracias. En ese instante, Marinette se sobresaltó como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiese recorrido de pies a cabeza. Murmuró un "de nada" tartamudeado. Adrien hizo como si la reacción hubiera sido imperceptible para él, mientras sugería tomar el subterráneo.

La burbuja de felicidad en la que había estado inmerso hacía unos minutos se había pinchado. Realmente no encontraba razones para que Marinette se pusiera nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca, sin embargo, eso ocurría. Era evidente que era algo que le pasaba sólo con él, ya que, como Chat Noir se habían abrazado por un rato largo. Incluso le había besado la frente. Pero cuando había sostenido sus manos luego de deshacer su transformación en la casa del Maestro Fu, ella las había retirado no bien había notado el contacto físico.

Bajaron a la estación y el subterráneo no tardó en llegar. Les tocó un coche casi vacío, donde únicamente había una señora mayor dormitando en uno de los asientos más cercano al fondo. Al entrar, se escuchó cómo el celular de Marinette le avisaba que había recibido una notificación. Se sentaron cerca de una de las puertas, y ella revisó el teléfono.

—Oh, es de Lila. Dice que nos extraña mucho —comentó mientras empezaba a responderle.

—Lila, ¿eh? Te ha tomado mucho cariño.

—Bueno… No hace falta que te diga que todo lo que le pasó es mi culpa —dijo con un dejo de arrepentimiento en la voz—. Estuviste ahí.

—Claro que no, Marinette. Ella misma fue quien empezó a decir todas esas mentiras.

—Aun así, podría haber reaccionado mejor. No debí haberle gritado. Tú mismo me lo dijiste en su momento: fui demasiado lejos.

—Es verdad que fue algo extraño… —señaló—. Nunca te había visto tan enojada. ¿Fue por algo en particular?

—N-no. Supongo que estaba teniendo un mal día.

Adrien no tenía que ser un genio para saber que había una parte de la historia que estaba ocultando. A pesar de ello, no siguió preguntando. Marinette parecía incómoda al respecto.

—No te preocupes, a veces pasa —miró a los costados y se aseguró que la señora no les estuviera prestando atención—: Oye, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta a Tikki...?

Marinette tomó su pequeño bolso, lo abrió y lo acomodó disimuladamente entre Adrien y ella. Desde adentro Tikki lo miró expectante.

—Fuiste la única que no parecía sorprendida cuando revelé mi identidad —dijo casi susurrando—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, cuando nos conocimos, comentaste que eras compañero de clase de Marinette. Pero hoy Alya y Nino dijeron algo clave: que Marinette y tú eran los únicos que no habían sido convertidos en _akuma_ —Se encogió de hombros, sonriente—. Así que era bastante obvio.

—Tiene mucho sentido. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —Marinette cerró el bolso y lo volvió a poner en su lugar sobre el asiento, al lado de su cadera.

Viajaron unos minutos en silencio. La heroína le escribía a sus padres para avisarles que en un rato estaría en casa mientras se despedía de Lila, así que Adrien aprovechó para revisar su propio celular. Se encontró con varios mensajes alentadores de Nino y con algunos amenazadores de Alya. Se limitó a sonreír. Les respondería más tarde.

Adrien respiró profundo y tomó coraje.

—¿Marinette? —Ella levantó la vista del aparatito y lo miró con atención—. Yo… he notado que a veces te pones nerviosa o te incomoda cuando estoy cerca. No cuando "yo-Chat Noir" estoy cerca, sino "Adrien-yo". ¿Puedo preguntarte… por qué?

El rostro relajado de su compañera se ensombreció y se tensó. Desvió la mirada llena de pánico al piso.

—N-no es nada, no te preocupes.

—Marinette, eres demasiado honesta y una mentirosa terrible —Separó la espalda del respaldo y giró un poco el cuerpo para mirarla de frente. Tomó una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas—. Por favor. Siento que a veces te disgusta mi presencia y no entiendo por qué. ¿Es algo que he hecho o que hago? Sea lo que sea, soy tu amigo y si hay algo para cambiar eso, lo haré.

—No es nada que hayas hecho, Adrien… —Seguía sin mirarlo.

—¿Entonces?

Sus ojos azules se encontraron por fin con los suyos. Adrien vio cómo el pecho de Marinette subía y bajaba con respiraciones agitadas.

—Es que me gustas, Adrien.

Momento. Un momento. Momento, momento, momento. ¡Que alguien detuviese el mundo! ¿Acababa de oír lo que había creído oír? De ser así, se sentía el ser más dichoso del universo. Pero también, ¿acababa de acorralar a su amiga a tal punto de obligarla a confesar sus sentimientos? De ser así, se sentía el ser más horrible del universo.

Al ver el rostro atónito de su compañero y que no estaba recibiendo respuesta, Marinette continuó:

—No te preocupes, procuraré que esto no se interponga entre nosotros. No será una molestia, lo prometo.

Esa frase hizo que algo en el cerebro de Adrien dejara de hacer cortocircuito y se activara por fin.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿"No"?

—¡Claro que me molesta!

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó ella, aterrada y a punto de llorar.

—¡No, no! —aclaró rápidamente—. ¡Me gusta que no me molestes! ¡Quiero decir! ¡No me molesta que me gustes!

—¿Eh…?

Adrien hizo una inhalación larga, seguida de una exhalación más larga aún. Esta vez acomodó bien sus ideas antes de seguir tropezándose con sus palabras, sobre todo para no seguir lastimando y mareando a la pobre, pobre Marinette en el proceso.

—Tú también me gustas, Marinette.

—Oh. ¿De verdad? —dijo con un hilo de voz. Automáticamente quiso golpearse por la pregunta estúpida.

—Bueno… He estado coqueteando contigo desde siempre, así que…

—¿Que has est-? ¡Oh! —Soltó las manos de Adrien y se llevó las suyas a la boca—. Ay, Dios mío. ¿¡Ibas en serio!?

—Evidentemente no elegí la mejor forma de hacerlo, ¿no? —preguntó abatido, agachando la cabeza.

—A-a decir verdad, alguna que otra vez pensé en Chat Noir como… —Su rostro empezó a tomar un buen color rojo—. Pero como tú, _Adrien-tú_ , me gustas tanto, no consideré… Jamás vi a Chat de esa manera…

Las mejillas de Adrien empezaban a imitar las de Marinette.

—Y yo, perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug no noté…

Se hizo un silencio absoluto, en el que cada uno permaneció sentado, mirándose los pies. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del coche del subterráneo trasladarse.

—¿Marinette?

—¿Hm?

—Quizás sea la influencia irrealista del cine, los cómics y de la televisión, pero creo que, después de confesarse, la gente se besa. ¿Te importaría?

—Para nada.

En una fracción de segundo, la mano de Adrien se posó sobre la nuca de Marinette para acercar sus rostros y chocar sus labios. Fue un beso torpe y tosco. Y cada segundo de él fue perfecto. Sintió cómo la mano de Marinette se le tocaba tímidamente en una de sus mejillas.

A decir verdad, siempre se había imaginado este momento de otra forma. Había recreado distintos escenarios en su cabeza, desde una confesión en la Torre Eiffel bajo un cielo estrellado o en un romántico paseo en bote sobre el Sena. Pero la idea de tener su primer beso en un coche de subterráneo jamás se le había ocurrido. Rayos, en sus fantasías más locas, se había imaginado la escena de la canción "Bésala" de _La Sirentina_. Pero conseguir un cangrejo y peces que cantaran sería muy complicado, incluso para un ricachón como él.

"Bien hecho, Agreste", pensó. "Estás besando a la chica de tus sueños y tus pensamientos desvarían hasta llegar fauna marina con habilidades artísticas".

Separaron labios y juntaron frentes.

—No puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuve compitiendo conmigo mismo —susurró.

—No importa, porque al fin y al cabo, tus dos lados resultaron ser grandes _nerds_ —Rió por lo bajo.

—Hieres mi corazón, princesa —Adrien se separó de ella. Le regaló una sonrisa traviesa que a Marinette le dio mala espina—. ¿O debería decir… _Mi preciosa_?

—¡Adrien! ¡No! —Mas ella no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Adrien, _sí_ —dijo él.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, y se escuchó una voz automatizada y femenina que anunciaba que pronto llegarían a destino. El héroe se paró primero y tendió cordialmente la mano para que su dama la tomara. Ella la tomó gustosa. Caminaron hasta las puertas del coche y se bajaron. Adrien se volteó para ver el lugar donde había recibido su primer beso. Lo que no esperó fue encontrar miradas con la señora que había estado dormitando, mucho menos que ésta le diera dos pulgares para arriba en señal de aprobación.

* * *

 


	9. Cocoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 3326  
> Beta: Yin  
> Nota: ¡Más headcanons! ¡Nadie se salva de mis headcanons sobre los kwamis!  
> También me gustaría comentar que muchas veces, mientras escribía este capítulo, estuve escuchando una de mis bandas favoritas: Of Monsters And Men (OMAM). Creo que si tuviera que darle tres temas de ellos comos OST del capítulo, serían "Dirty Paws", "Backyard" y "Thousand Eyes". En ese orden.

—¿Qué es lo que estás viendo, Bugaboo? —preguntó Chat Noir, hablando a través de su bastón-teléfono celular. Wayzz se acomodó sobre su hombro para poder ver a Ladybug. Ese día ella llevaba una cola de caballo. Al héroe le encantaba cómo le quedaba.

—Es una mujer pájaro, emite unas ondas de destrucción cuando canta. Si es que a ello puedes llamarle cantar, claro —respondió ella, molesta.

—Recuerda que no debes interactuar directamente con el _akuma_.

—Lo sé, _minou_. Aunque creeme que no me faltan ganas de patearle ese trasero plumífero —Su mirada y su voz se tornaron serias—. Pero tú recuerda también que prometiste sólo hallar a Le Papillon, no enfrentarlo.

—A la orden, _my lady._ Ten cuidado. —después de una pausa corta, añadió canturreando—: Te quiero.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, Chat Noir vio con claridad cómo Ladybug se tensaba y sus mejillas se ponían rojas para hacer juego con su máscara. Encontraba las reacciones de su compañera extremadamente adorables. Y sumamente graciosas, ¿para qué mentir? Disfrutaba cada segundo de ellas.

—Yo también te quiero, _chaton_. Te veo en un rato —Y cortó la comunicación.

—Parecía molesta —preguntó Wayzz con cuidado—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, nada importante. Sólo que al _akuma_ y a Le Papillon se les ocurrió atacar justo hoy, durante nuestra primera cita oficial —Sonrió, malicioso—. Y, si te soy honesto, yo también estoy con ganas de patear traseros malvados. Pero hice una promesa. ¿Vamos?

Chat Noir dio un salto y se embarcó en la aventura de hallar a su mayor enemigo. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con el plan, pero, como se lo había remarcado Ladybug, él no había tenido una idea mejor. Así que cumpliría todo al pie de la letra: localizaría a Le Papillon con la ayuda de Wayzz sin ser detectado, pegaría la vuelta y volvería a ayudar a su dama. Una vez derrotado el _akuma_ , estudiarían con la ayuda del Maestro Fu cómo proseguir.

En el mientras tanto, el kwami-tortuga guiaba al héroe mientras éste lo seguía de cerca.

—Wayzz, ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas que no entiendo?

—Por supuesto.

—En teoría, el poder de Le Papillon le permite crear campeones para que luchen en su lugar, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente.

—Entonces… ¿cómo puede ser que haya un solo _akuma_ a la vez? Me imagino que, en una ciudad tan grande como París, debe de haber varias personas teniendo sentimientos negativos al mismo tiempo, ¿no?

—Rango y falta de compatibilidad —respondió Wayzz.

—¿Eh?

—Es decir que, por un lado, los poderes de Le Papillon tienen un gran alcance, pero aun así no llega a cubrir toda la ciudad; por el otro lado, él no fue elegido para ser portador de Miraculous —giró la cabeza y miró a Chat Noir—. Cualquiera puede usar un Miraculous, no obstante, no todo el mundo es compatible. Tú y Plagg lo son, Ladybug y Tikki también; pero él y Nooroo no. Por eso no puede sacar el máximo provecho a sus poderes, lo que se traduce a que no puede manipular más de un _akuma_ a la vez. Ha habido maestros de la mariposa capaces de levantar cuatro o cinco campeones a la vez, todo depende de sus capacidades. Uno, hace un par de siglos, llegó a siete.

—Tiene sentido… —dijo Chat Noir, pensativo.

—Sin embargo —continuó, frunciendo el entrecejo—, entre más en contacto están un kwami y su amo, más fuerte se vuelve su lazo... Y el amo comienza a despertar habilidades, aunque a mucha menor escala, que son parecidas a las que posee cuando se transforma.

—No… comprendo. ¿Acaso podré empezar a usar Cataclysm fuera de batalla?

—No, no; por ello digo que es a menor escala. Tiene más que ver con lo que cada kwami representa —Al notar que Chat Noir no terminaba de entender, siguió—: Por ejemplo, la tortuga, en la mitología (y en este caso, yo), representa longevidad y salud.

—Ajá.

—El Maestro Fu tiene más de 180 años y ha desarrollado poderes de sanación.

—Oh… ¡Oh! —Se sorprendió el héroe. Ahora todo cuadraba.

—Además, si bien no puede leer auras como yo, sí posee una gran intuición que le permite juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas mucho. Por ello los guardianes son siempre héroes de la tortuga: por los poderes que obtienen de mí.

—Es algo así como… ¿Que se te pega lo de tu kwami?

—Dicho de una manera sencilla, sí —Rió Wayzz, mas su voz no tardó en recuperar la seriedad—. Nooroo confiere a su amo la habilidad de crear campeones. Así que, después de un determinado tiempo, Le Papillon sabrá persuadir o arengar mejor a las personas para su conveniencia sin la necesidad de transformarse. Dudo que esté al tanto de ello, pero no deja de ser peligroso. Por ello es imperativo que rescatemos a Nooroo lo más pronto posible.

Chat Noir no respondió. A pesar de la gravedad de lo que Wayzz acaba de responderle, había otra cosa que le preocupaba. Recordó que él tenía el poder de la destrucción y Ladybug el de la creación. Esperó que ella tuviera todo bajo control en ese momento. Tuvo que tomar coraje para hacerle la siguiente pregunta:

—Wayzz, si Plagg me confiere el poder de la destrucción, ¿significa que eventualmente arruinaré todo lo que toque?

—Oh, no, no, no —El kwami se volteó y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Tu poder y el de Ladybug son un poco más abstractos y complejos que los de los demás. Por ello ustedes dos son los únicos que se complementan el uno con el otro, mientras que los otros cinco somos algo así como su soporte —Hizo una pausa, pensativo—. No pienses al poder de la destrucción como algo inherentemente malo, por más que a Plagg le guste dárselas de villano. Veamos… Imagínate que hay un derrumbe y se forma una suerte de dique que bloquea el paso del agua de un río. El agua empieza a desbordarse de un lado, mientras que del otro empieza a haber una sequía. ¿Qué harías?

—Necesitaría destruirlo para que todo vuelva a su orden natural —dijo después de saltar de un tejado a otro.

—Efectivamente. En el caso de Ladybug, ella, el poder de la creación, erigiría el dique si fuera necesario. Así se complementan. En tu caso particular, Chat Noir, fuiste elegido porque deseabas _romper_ con tu antiguo estilo de vida; pero cuando viste al Maestro Fu caído sin que nadie lo ayudara, sacrificaste tu posibilidad de entrar a la escuela para ir a socorrerlo.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Ya sabía que había visto al Maestro Fu en algún lado!

—Hemos estado más cerca de lo que te imaginas, Chat Noir —rió nuevamente Wayzz—. También hay otra razón por la cual se complementan: a veces el exceso de "creación" o el de "destrucción" pueden crear un desbalance mágico. Por ello son las dos caras de una misma moneda, para evitar que cualquiera de los dos caiga en los extremos.

—Ya veo. Gracias por la explicación.

—No hay de qué.

El kwami no agregó nada más hasta unos minutos después.

—Por aquí. Estamos cerca.

Se hallaban en una zona residencial, cuyas construcciones eran casas o casonas con jardines y con varias décadas encima. Un par de tejados y varios saltos más adelante, Wayzz le indicó dónde sentía la ubicación de Le Papillon con más intensidad. Agregó que Ladybug seguramente todavía estaría entreteniendo al akuma, por la manera en la que la energía de Nooroo se manifestaba. Ya habían cumplido su misión, así que era hora de volver para ayudar a su compañera.

No obstante, Chat Noir no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al lugar donde se encontraba su enemigo. La casa no llegaba a ser una mansión, pero no era particularmente pequeña tampoco. Tenía dos pisos y una cúpula con un ventanal redondo coronándola en el medio. Las ventanas y la puerta principal estaban tapiadas con largos tablones de madera; las paredes, cubiertas de humedad y enredaderas. A pesar de ello, la casa seguía ahí en pie con toda su dignidad, rodeada de un jardín que claramente no había sido cuidado en años.

Sintió que él la había visto alguna vez.

—Quédate aquí, Wayzz, voy a echar un vistazo.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Chat Noir! —le rogó desesperado—. ¡Se supone que debemos volver!

Pero él hizo oídos sordos. Con un sigilo que haría a cualquier gato orgulloso, cruzó el jardín y se acercó a inspeccionar las ventanas. Tal y como lo había esperado, dio con una que tenía las tablas mal colocadas. O quizás el tiempo las había aflojado un poco. Tomó su bastón y lo usó como palanca para quitar las tres tablas inferiores, lo suficiente para poder entrar cómodo. Y así lo hizo. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, tratando de agudizar sus sentidos. Nada se oía, nada se movía. Agradecido con la máscara que le permitía ver en la oscuridad, observó la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era una enorme sala de estar. Le sorprendió encontrar la casa todavía amueblada, con sábanas viejas y otras telas cubriendo mesas, sillas, sillones y otros muebles para que no se llenaran de polvo.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Definitivamente no era la primera vez que ponía un pie en ese lugar.

Con mucho cuidado, salió de la sala y recorrió la planta baja. Una cocina, un comedor con una mesa para diez personas, una sala más pequeña con unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, el hall de entrada. Buscó la entrada a un sótano, mas de alguna forma sabía que allí no habría ninguno. Algo en su interior le rogaba a gritos que se diera la vuelta y esperara a estar con su dama para volver. Pero un sentimiento de nostalgia y de intriga lo obligaban a quedarse. Luego de una discusión interna entre ambos bandos, el sentido común perdió. Volvió a donde había encontrado las escaleras y las subió, crispándose cada vez que un escalón delataba su presencia.

El piso superior estaba tan desierto y silencioso como el que había dejado atrás. La mayoría de las habitaciones eran dormitorios, también había un par de baños mohosos, una sala de juegos y un estudio. La biblioteca de éste y sus libros estaban sumergidos en una espesa capa de polvo. Chat Noir decidió que cuando todo el asunto con Le Papillon terminara, volvería para rescatar a esos pobres libros del olvido.

Era evidente que su enemigo no se había percatado de su presencia. Y que se encontraba o bien en una habitación oculta o bien en la cúpula. El acceso a ésta, una escalera que desembocaba en una trampilla, había estado en una de las habitaciones más grandes. Se mordió el labio dudoso. "La curiosidad mató al gato", decían. No obstante, mucha gente desconocía el resto de la frase: "Pero la satisfacción lo trajo de vuelta".

"La curiosidad mató a Chat Noir, pero Ladybug lo trajo de vuelta con su _Lucky Charm_ para estrangularlo ella misma" era más adecuado para él. De cualquier forma, estaba decidido a no morir.

Subió los escalones agachado, ayudándose con las manos delanteras y esperando que esta vez el ruido de la madera no fuera tan delatora como la anterior. O no lo era o había tenido la fortuna de pisar en los lugares indicados. Se asomó con lentitud.

Y allí estaba. Frente al enorme ventanal y dándole la espalda, se erigía la silueta de un hombre vestido de traje, cuya sombra se proyectaba ominosa casi llegando hasta donde se encontraba Chat Noir. Sobre su rostro flotaba el contorno de una mariposa, como tantos otros que había visto sobre las caras de los _akuma_. Sólo la intensa luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar. Miles de maripositas blancas reposaban llenas de calma sobre el piso, algunas incluso sobre las paredes adornadas con refuerzos de metal. Pero la mayor concentración de insectos estaba a los pies de Le Papillon. Estando tan juntas una de la otra, parecían una gruesa alfombra de luz.

Por un segundo, le pareció que la figura se desdibujaba, se ponía borrosa. Como si algo hiciera interferencia sobre ella.

Su enemigo estaba muy ocupado con su _akuma_ , al cual le ordenaba que le arrebatara el Miraculous a Ladybug (buenas noticias: ella seguía en pie y peleando); por lo que ignoraba la presencia del otro héroe. Era una oportunidad perfecta, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Consideró la idea de arrebatarle el bastón que blandía de aquí para allá cada vez que llamaba idiota al _akuma_ , quizá con eso rompería el vínculo que los conectaba.

La figura volvió a borronearse. Esta vez, no obstante, le pareció ver a otra persona. ¿Quizás el Miraculous de Nooroo se había dañado, y por lo tanto su magia esconde-identidades se desvanecía momentáneamente? ¿O tal vez se tratara de aquello que Wayzz había notado del aura del kwami mariposa?

Estudió sus posibilidades. Reconoció que había hecho mal en venir: no sólo porque estaba sin compañía, sino que quizás con la ayuda del libro y del Maestro Fu, hubiera obtenido más información sobre los poderes y las debilidades de Le Papillon. Maldita sea, ni siquiera había preguntado qué clase de joya era el Miraculous de Nooroo. No obstante, sí contaba con el factor sorpresa como su mayor aliado. Volvió a sopesar la idea hacerse con el bastón de su enemigo… O probar si su Cataclysm era capaz de destruir al susodicho objeto. ¿Pero… si el bastón era el Miraculous? ¿O la joya que adornaba su punta? ¿Significaría el fin del kwami si desintegraba alguno de los dos? Utilizar su propio poder sobre el hombre fue también barajada, pero temía causar un daño irreversible. Le Papillon podría ser una persona horrible, mas él no se rebajaría a su nivel.

Recordó que hacía unas semanas el _Lucky Charm_ de Ladybug había arreglado la máquina de golosinas que él había asaltado, incluso estado a una distancia no menor. Y había sanado la herida de su compañera al punto de dejarla como nueva. El poder de la creación todo lo podía, todo lo regeneraba. Le hubiese gustado saber si también funcionaba con objetos mágicos, como los Miraculous. Wayzz le había dicho que el gato y la mariquita representaban los aspectos más poderosos; quizás la respuesta a su pregunta era un sí.

Le Papillon volvió a insultar la inteligencia del _akuma_ que estaba controlando en ese momento, lo cual trajo a Chat Noir de vuelta a la realidad.

—Cataclysm —susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Sintió cómo una oleada de poder nacía de su palma y empezaba a danzar por sus dedos, generándole un cosquilleo. Decidió confiar en que todo saldría bien al final. Ladybug podría arreglarlo seguro. Su dama todo lo podía.

Se agazapó para tomar impulso y saltó. Sólo cuando el héroe estuvo en el aire, Le Papillon se percató de su presencia. Mas no fue lo suficientemente rápido por culpa de su sobresalto. Con la mano en la que había invocado Cataclysm, Chat Noir le arrebató su bastón. Aterrizó unos tres o cuatro metros de su enemigo, haciendo que las pequeñas mariposas blancas escaparan para no ser aplastadas. Sonrió triunfante y con petulancia a su enemigo mientras observaba cómo se desvanecía el contorno de mariposa que lo vinculaba al _akuma_. Unos segundos después, el bastón se había deshecho en una humareda lila y violeta.

—Interesante —dijo el héroe mirando su mano vacía.

—Chat Noir, pero qué agradable sorpresa —habló Le Papillon con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Has venido a entregarme tu Miraculous por las buenas? ¿Es por eso que dejaste a Ladybug sola?

—Podrías haber elegido una frase menos cliché para mi bienvenida —se burló mientras tomaba su bastón y se preparaba para la batalla. Teatralmente agregó—: Y para tu información, Ladybug me lleva siempre en su corazón; y yo a ella.

El hombre hizo caso omiso al comentario. Su imagen volvió a emborronarse, pero Le Papillon permaneció inmutable. Chat supuso, casi con seguridad, que no estaba al tanto de ello. Allí fue cuando notó que un broche de mariposa adornaba su pecho, esa era la joya que tendría haberle quitado.

—Es una pena que no hayan venido los dos… a decir verdad, hubiese preferido obtener ambos Miraculous juntos —Colocó los brazos detrás de la espalda, lo cual le dio un aire regio—. Pero supongo que uno es mejor que ninguno.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos exactamente lo opuesto? Tú me das el Miraculous que robaste, te entregas a las autoridades, yo vuelvo a los brazos de mi dama y terminamos con esto de una vez por todas.

—Chat Noir, creo que si hay algo en lo que tú y yo podemos estar de acuerdo, es que no hay nada divertido en eso —Le sonrió con malicia. El héroe no pudo evitar contagiarse de él.

—Quisiera decir que voy a extrañarte, Papillon; pero estaría mintiéndome.

Se abalanzó sobre el hombre. Había usado Cataclysm hacía un rato, no tenía tiempo que perder. Extendió su bastón y lo blandió, buscando dar un golpe certero para derribar a su enemigo y quitarle el Miraculous. Con cada paso que ambos daban —Chat avanzando y Le Papillon retrocediendo—, las mariposas huían de la batalla, elevándose como si fueran una nevada invertida. Para la sorpresa del joven héroe, Le Papillon esquivaba su arma con destreza y gracia. Esperó que el hecho de que él fuera compatible con Plagg y su enemigo no lo fuera con Nooroo le diera cierta ventaja; o que al ser un Miraculous "soporte" fuera menos poderoso. No obstante, reconoció a regañadientes las habilidades de su enemigo.

Los intervalos entre los que la figura de Le Papillon se difuminara se hacían cada vez más y más frecuentes. ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho de que le había arrebatado y destruído el arma? ¿O se trataba de Nooroo, manipulando su magia y energía?

Al mismo tiempo que el anillo de Chat Noir emitía un ¡ _bip_! de advertencia, el bastón de Le Papillon se volvió a formar en su mano con una luz violeta.

—Ya veo. Puedo destruir cosas mágicas, pero sólo temporalmente.

—Una pena, ¿verdad, Chat Noir?

—¡ _Pfft_! Puedo derrotarte aún estado armado, Papillon.

—Veamos, entonces, si tus acciones reflejan tus alardes.

Ambos dieron un salto hacia adelante al mismo tiempo, casi sincronizados. La imagen de su enemigo se borroneó una vez más… sólo que esta vez pudo ver con claridad que la persona bajo la máscara no era otro sino su padre. El héroe se detuvo en seco, helado ante la revelación imprevista; lo cual significó una apertura que Le Papillon aprovechó para propiciarle un golpe con su bastón en la cien. Chat Noir cayó y rodó por el suelo, aturdido. Levantó la vista para observar a su enemigo acercarse lentamente.

—Ahora veo que eres más palabrería que otra cosa, joven héroe.

—Sé quién eres —farfulló mientras trataba de ponerse de pie—. Sé quién eres tras la máscara.

Eso hizo que Le Papillon se congelara, y su sonrisa se borrara. Negó con la cabeza y en sus labios se dibujó una curva que mezclaba victoria y crueldad.

—Eso no importa. Ya perdiste esta batalla, Chat Noir —Tomó su bastón y lo señaló con la punta enjoyada—. _Cocoon_.

Las mariposas blancas probaron no ser únicamente parte de la decoración del lugar. Todas y cada una de ellas se arremolinaron, intensificando su brillo, en torno a Chat Noir, encerrándolo en lo que parecía una cárcel lumínica. Trató de dispersarlas haciendo girar su bastón, pero eran demasiado pequeñas y, por cada una que lograba alejar, otras miles tomaban su lugar. Entre ese caos de alas y antenas, pudo divisar la espalda de Le Papillon una última vez. Cuando éste se volvió para despedirlo con una última sonrisa petulante, el héroe vio a su padre nuevamente. Entonces los insectos empezaron a achicar el espacio que lo rodeaba hasta unirse los unos con los otros. Cambiaron el blanco fantasmal por un negro de muerte y se endurecieron. Chat Noir sintió cómo algo serpentino lo envolvía hasta dejarlo inmovilizado y se vio atrapado en un mar de oscuridad.


	10. No me toques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 2464  
> Beta: Yin

Escuchó un ¡ _crack_!, se despertó y abrió los ojos. Frente a él, una pequeña grieta se empezaba a abrir desde arriba hacia abajo; una luz blanca, tenue y casi espectral, se filtraba por ella. Cuando la abertura se hizo un poco más ancha, vio unos dedos enguantados meterse y tomar los lados para separarlos. Evidentemente no era fácil, puesto que estaban forcejeando para lograrlo. Adrien quiso tomar su bastón, pero no sólo era casi imposible moverse, sino que ahí reparó que ya había perdido la transformación. Empezó a desesperarse: ¿dónde estaba Plagg? Movió los dedos y sintió que su anillo seguía en su mano. Bien. Con suerte, Plagg habría escapado. Le Papillon podría hacerse con su Miraculous; sin embargo, el anillo no era más que una simple joya sin su kwami.

Finalmente la grieta se abrió. Se le cruzó por la cabeza correr para escaparse, pero se golpeó las piernas contra el suelo. El dolor, sumado a la revelación de que sus brazos estaban demasiado débiles como para sostenerlo, lo distrajeron. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había estado colgado a más o menos un metro y medio del suelo. Se sentó como pudo y levantó la vista. En vez de encontrarse con su enemigo, tuvo delante de sus ojos a un hombre vestido de verde, al que reconoció como al Maestro Fu transformado. Estaba vestido mayormente de verde oscuro con lo que parecía un traje de ninja, y atado sobre su antebrazo derecho tenía un escudo con forma de caparazón que no podía tener más de cuarenta centímetros de diámetro. A su lado estaba Marinette, pálida como un fantasma, con la vestimenta que había usado durante la cita interrumpida. Se dio cuenta entonces que no había pasado mucho tiempo entre que había sido capturado por Le Papillon y su rescate. El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio que Plagg estaba parado sobre el hombro de Marinette.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Nos reconoces?

—S-sí, Maestro —respondió todavía abrumado.

—¿Puedes pararte?

—Necesito un minuto para recuperarme —Inspeccionó sus alrededores. No había señal de Le Papillon ni de todas las maripositas que había visto—. ¿No han visto a...?

—Me imagino que el poder que usó para encerrarte debe de ser el equivalente a Cataclysm o _Lucky Charm_ —Golpeó el capullo en el que Adrien había sido encerrado con los nudillos—. Su transformación no hubiera durado mucho más, así que me imagino que huyó ya hace rato. No siento su presencia tampoco.

El Maestro estudió a Adrien unos segundos. Asintió.

—No noto nada extraño en ti que precise ser sanado. Recuperen el aliento, niños. Los esperaré afuera.

El anciano ya se estaba yendo antes de que el héroe pudiera responderle. Marinette se arrodilló frente a él, casi tirándose como un peso muerto. Por su mirada, intensa y penetrante, Adrien creyó que le daría un bien merecido puñetazo. Había roto una promesa, después de todo. La promesa que le había hecho a su dama. La vio temblar. Supuso que era producto de la ira.

A pesar de haberse mordido el labio, Marinette no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara. Luego otro acompañado por un par de lágrimas. La heroína se tomó los brazos, abrazándose a sí misma. Progresivamente los sollozos dejaron su pequeñez de lado y se convirtieron en alaridos que llenaron la habitación. Adrien, todavía anonadado, no hizo más que observarla. Su dama, su adoradísima Ladybug había pasado un momento de angustia y terror; todo por su culpa.

Al concienciarse de la situación, la abrazó inseguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. ¿Querría ella que el causante de su dolor fuera la misma persona que la reconfortara? Se dio cuenta de que sí, ya que Marinette le devolvió el gesto. Lo rodeó por la espalda, agarrándolo de la ropa a la altura de sus omóplatos. Marinette escondió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Adrien para acallar, sin demasiado éxito, su llanto. Él apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de su dama y cerró los ojos. Le susurró un "lo siento" una y otra vez, hasta que prácticamente se convirtió en un mantra de perdón.

Se quedaron así hasta que los sollozos de Marinette casi desaparecieron por completo. Adrien se paró, le tendió las manos y ella las tomó para ponerse de pie también. Plagg se escondió bajo su camisa. El héroe guió a su compañera, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, hasta la salida mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas con la muñeca. Marinette y el Maestro habían entrado por la misma ventana que él, sólo que en el proceso habían destrozado los tablones que Adrien había dejado. Hallaron al anciano esperándolos ya con la transformación deshecha. Se unieron a él y empezaron a alejarse del lugar.

Adrien se volteó para ver la casona una última vez. Allí fue cuando la reconoció. Era un recuerdo débil en su mente que poco a poco tomaba forma, y estar parado sobre la acera le dio una perspectiva que no hubiera podido tener desde los tejados. Ya sabía dónde la había visto antes.

Sin decir nada al respecto, los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la avenida más cercana. Adrien tomó su celular para ver la hora. Faltaba poco más de media hora para la medianoche; se imaginó que los padres de Marinette estarían preocupadísimos. Decidió que la acompañaría a casa. Al llegar al destino, el Maestro anunció que volvería caminando a su hogar, por lo que allí se despidió de ellos. Adrien detuvo un taxi, se subieron a éste y él le indicó al conductor hacia dónde debía llevarlos. Le sugirió a Marinette que le escribiera a Tom o a Sabine para avisarles que estaban en camino. Ella asintió y les envió un mensaje. No se dijeron nada por el resto del viaje.

El matrimonio Dupain-Cheng los estaba esperando frente a la entrada. A pesar de que la calle no estaba muy iluminada, los padres de Marinette notaron el rostro hinchado de su hija.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —quiso saber Tom, tan preocupado como Adrien había previsto.

Marinette no supo qué decir.

—Hubo un accidente de tránsito —mintió Adrien de la manera más convincente que pudo—. Un conductor no vio a un peatón y…

—Ay, nena —Sabine se acercó a su hija, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en las mejillas.

—Gracias por traerla a casa, Adrien —Le regaló una sonrisa paternal al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la coronilla de Marinette.

—N-no, no hay nada que agradecer —Y realmente no lo había.

Tom y Sabine les dieron las buenas noches y dejaron que su hija tuviera un momento a solas con el joven. En cualquier otro momento, el gesto de complicidad hubiera significado el mundo para Adrien, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no estaba seguro de que Marinette quisiera estar a sola con él.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Estuviste bien —dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

—No me refería a la mentira de recién.

Marinette suspiró.

—Por más de que quisiera estrangularte por cometer tal locura, no tengo ni fuerzas ni ganas para ello. Sólo estoy feliz de que estés bien.

—Eres la mejor —declaró él, un tanto aliviado.

—Lo sé —Se le acercó—. Pero todavía me debes una buena, _buena_ explicación. Y contarme qué fue lo que ocurrió. Estoy pensando seriamente en que me la entregues por escrito con un mínimo de quince carillas —Le hundió el dedo índice en el pecho—. No te creas que saldrás tan fácil de ésta, Agreste.

—No esperaría menos de mi dama.

—Avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿sí?

—Lo haré.

La tomó de las manos y le dio un apretón suave, al mismo tiempo que le besaba la frente y luego los labios. Se quedó ahí parado hasta que ella cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta.

Adrien no tenía ganas de llamar a su conductor para que lo llevara a casa. Para ser honesto, tampoco quería volver a esa grande y fría mansión que llamaba hogar… Mucho menos si _cierta_ persona llegaba a encontrarse allí. El problema yacía en que también estaba agotado, y quedarse con Marinette no era una opción. Cierto, podría haberse transformado en algún lugar y colado en la habitación de su compañera por la trampilla; pero lo más probable era que ella seguramente querría descansar sin distracciones.

Optó por caminar. El trayecto a casa no era muy largo, y pasear por las calles de París siempre ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas. Ladeó una sonrisa amarga al percatarse que era una noche de verano maravillosa, en la que podría haber tenido una cita de ensueños con su chica. Los recuerdos del enfrentamiento con Le Papillon se arremolinaban en su mente de la misma manera que las miles mariposas blancas lo habían hecho para atraparlo. Sintió un amplio espectro de emociones: desde la más profunda depresión hasta la más hiriente y fogosa rabia, pasando por combatir una necesidad de llorar que lo acosó durante todo el camino.

Suspiró al hallarse frente a las altas y elegantes rejas de la mansión Agreste. En ese momento más que nunca, se sentían más unos barrotes refinados de una celda que otra cosa. Adrien jamás había pensado que necesitaría tomar coraje para entrar en su propio hogar, y le fue menester reunir una cantidad considerable de valor.

Encontrarse con Gabriel Agreste, con su típico porte de rey orgulloso y su mirada juzgadora no hizo sino empeorar las cosas. El hombre se hallaba parado bajo el enorme cuadro que adornaba el hall, en el cual se retrataban a ambos vestidos de negro. Adrien pensó en que el cuadro había estado ahí desde siempre como una premonición, de luto por la relación padre-hijo.

—Es tarde, ¿dónde estabas?

—Hola, padre. Veo que has vuelto de tu viaje.

—En efecto. Responde la pregunta, Adrien. Sabes tan bien como yo que debes estar en casa después de determinada hora. ¿Y por qué no llamaste a tu guardaespaldas para que fuera a recogerte?

El héroe se pasó la mano por el rostro de abajo hacia arriba y luego por su cabello, exhausto. No podía creer que estaba teniendo esta conversación con total normalidad. Decidió reciclar la mentira que había creado antes.

—Estaba fuera paseando con mis amigos, hasta que fuimos testigos de un accidente de tránsito. No fue nada agradable. Una de mis amigas la pasó muy mal, así que la acompañé a casa. Recién vuelvo de allí.

La mirada dura e inquisidora del Agreste mayor fue reemplazada por una de genuina preocupación paternal. Adrien quiso odiarla, realmente quiso despreciarla, pero le resultó imposible. Su padre bajó las escaleras y se le acercó hasta apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Le dio un apretón cariñoso.

_No me toques._

—¿Estás bien?

_No gracias a ti, no._

—Sí, sólo necesito descansar.

—Entiendo —Asintió—. Entonces, qué descanses, Adrien.

—Igualmente, _padre_.

Su habitación se sintió, de alguna forma, como una especie de refugio. Seguía compartiendo ese enorme techo con su mayor enemigo y único familiar, mas su dormitorio era su espacio, su territorio. Cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra la madera y se dejó deslizar hasta quedarse sentado sobre el piso. Allí, poco a poco, todos esos sentimientos acumulados y encontrados con los que había peleado en el camino a casa volvieron para acosarlo. La rabia hizo que Adrien temblara, la tristeza que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para llorar, inútilmente, en silencio. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se frotó los ojos. Sintió cómo Plagg salía de su escondite de entre su ropa.

Cuando Adrien levantó la vista, se encontró con la triste mirada de su kwami, éste flotando a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Era cierto, se había olvidado que Plagg sabía tanto como él acerca de lo ocurrido. Observó cómo el minúsculo ser mágico lo estudiaba, pensando en alguna forma de animarlo, a pesar de que aquello no fuera su fuerte. La intención fue más que suficiente para Adrien. Elevó una mano y la acercó a Plagg, quien tomó su pulgar y se frotó contra éste como todo un minino.

—Lo siento tanto, muchacho.

—En este momento, eres la última persona, bueno, kwami, que le debe una disculpa a alguien —Movió el pulgar con suavidad para acariciarle la mejilla—. Para tal caso, fui yo quien rompió promesas, arruinó planes y te puso en peligro. Te pido perdón, Plagg.

—Tú nunca eres así de temerario. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que me sentí atraído a ese lugar?

—Cuando vives más de un par de milenios como yo, empiezas a creerte casi cualquier cosa. ¿Alguna idea del por qué?

Adrien asintió.

—Porque conocía esa casa. Había estado allí antes. No la reconocí del todo hasta que estuve dentro, pero… poco a poco los recuerdos volvieron. Y lo siguen haciendo —dio un suspiro largo que liberó por los labios—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó desde _él_ que nos encerró hasta que el Maestro Fu y Marinette me liberaron?

—Para empezar, perdiste la conciencia no bien estuvimos dentro de ese capullo. Tu transformación se deshizo unos minutos después, así que salí con cuidado. Le Papillon ya no estaba ahí. Para serte honesto, estuve varios minutos volando en círculos y a punto de perder la cabeza hasta que recordé que habíamos dejado a Wayzz afuera. Fui a buscarlo, pero ya no estaba. Supuse que había sentido las auras o lo que sea que hace Wayzz y había ido a buscar al Maestro. Así que volví contigo. Ellos llegaron al poco rato. Como Marinette ya había usado su _Lucky Charm_ y Tikki estaba agotada, el Maestro no tuvo más opción que transformarse y liberarte. El resto ya lo sabes.

—Tú… también lo viste, ¿no? No fue una ilusión, ¿verdad?

—Hasta donde yo sé, las ilusiones no forman parte de las habilidades de Nooroo.

Adrien se rascó la cabeza. Después de haber estado en contacto con su padre, le costaba creer que éste realmente hubiera resultado su enemigo. Tenía que buscar evidencia… Afortunadamente, ya sabía por dónde empezar. Volvió a suspirar.

—Lamento haberte hecho pasar tan mal rato, Plagg.

—No importa —Negó el kwami—. Pero… ¿Y ahora qué harás?

—Primero, escribirle a Marinette para hacerle saber que estoy en casa; lo último que necesita hoy es seguir preocupándose —Sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos—. Y, en segundo lugar, ponerme en contacto con Nathalie mañana a primera hora. Tengo una idea.

—¿Qué estás planeando ahora, muchacho?

—Plagg, ¿me acompañarías en una última locura? —Ladeó una sonrisa.

—¿Habrá camembert como recompensa? —Le sonrió también, pícaro y mostrando sus colmillos.

Adrien rió con suavidad, adoraba la manera en la que tenía su kwami para decir que sí.

—Puedes apostarlo.


	11. La tempestad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 5609  
> Beta: Yin

Marinette despertó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida con el celular en la mano. Vio que eran casi las nueve y revisó qué notificaciones tenía: la más importante era la de Adrien, en la cual le avisaba que había llegado bien a su casa la noche anterior. Las otras eran de Alya, preguntándole cómo le había ido en su cita. Se desperezó. Tikki se elevó somnolienta con lentitud hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de su ama.

—Buenos días, Marinette. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien, Tikki, gracias. Sólo me arden un poco los ojos…

Se había quedado dormida llorando. Si era por el susto que había pasado, por el terror de haber perdido al chico que le gustaba y uno de sus mejores amigos o por el alivio de saber que Adrien seguía con vida; no estaba segura. A pesar de ello, las lágrimas habían sido una gran ayuda para purgar la angustia y alivianar el peso que sentía en el pecho. Decidió que ya era momento de empezar, aunque fuera poco a poco, a dejar el incidente de Le Papillon atrás; y eso implicaba salir de la cama y bajar a desayunar. Más tarde se reuniría con el Maestro y el otro héroe para analizar cómo proseguir.

Pocas cosas en la vida son tan hermosas como bajar a la cocina y encontrarte con el desayuno ya listo. Marinette sabía que Tom y Sabine estaban en la panadería, pero se habían tomado el trabajo de dejarle unas croissants y pan recién horneado sobre la mesada. La heroína se sintió sumamente mimada y bendecida. Luego de prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente y tostar un poco de pan, se sentó a comer.

Después de un par de bocados, tomó su teléfono para preguntarle a Adrien cómo se encontraba. "Buenos días, _chaton_. ¿Cómo te sientes?" le escribió. La respuesta no tardó en llegar: "Como Luke Skywalker, pero bien. ¿Y tú?". Marinette levantó una ceja. Sabía quién era ese personaje, pero no entendía bien el contexto. Ella sólo había visto la trilogía original de _La guerra de las galaxias_ , ¿quizás Adrien estaba haciendo referencia a uno de los tantos cómics? Más tarde le preguntaría. "¡Bien!" fue lo único que le contestó. ¿Querría Adrien hablar de los sucesos del día anterior? ¿O quizás era mejor darle espacio? Era un tema delicado, y honestamente _quería_ saber por qué el otro héroe no había cumplido con el plan al pie de la letra; pero no se sentía capaz de controlar sus propias emociones justo en este momento…

"¿Te gustaría ir al cine?" leyó después de abrir el nuevo mensaje recibido. Marinette se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar. Quizá lo mejor era hacer como si el incidente no hubiera ocurrido, por lo menos hasta que Adrien pudiera dejar el evento lo suficientemente atrás como para poder hablar sobre el tema. Se imaginó que ser encerrado en un capullo a la merced de tu enemigo podría haber sido bastante traumático. De pronto sintió que había sido muy dura con él. "¿Alguna película en particular que quieras ver?"

Se encontraron en un centro comercial unas horas más tarde. A Marinette le sorprendió el hecho de que Adrien no tuviera la apariencia de haber sido capturado por Le Papillon la noche anterior, sino todo lo contrario. Esto hizo que se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba. No obstante, no hizo comentarios al respecto. Se imaginó que él estaría poniéndose una máscara de bienestar para que ella no se angustiara. Marinette apreció el gesto, pero hubiera preferido que Adrien le contara lo ocurrido. De nuevo decidió que darle tiempo era la mejor opción.

Adrien sugirió ver una de superhéroes y Marinette aceptó de buena gana. Opinó, para sus adentros, que una película llena de acción y con escenas de comedia ayudaría a animarlo, o mínimamente a despejarle los pensamientos por un rato. Ella compró las palomitas y él las bebidas. Para cuando entraron a la sala, los avances de los próximos estrenos estaban terminando y la película no tardó en empezar. Aunque no se dijeron nada durante toda la función, sí hubo dedos entrelazados, algún que otro apretón de mano cariñoso y un beso sobre la mejilla de Marinette.

Una vez finalizada la película, Marinette insistió en invitar a Adrien a almorzar. Le debía una de aquella noche en la que habían cenado comida china, después de todo. Eligieron un restaurante de comida rápida. Luego de hacer la fila y una relativamente corta espera hasta que sus pedidos estuvieron listos, se sentaron en una mesa para dos en el fondo del local. Adrien intuyó que Marinette buscaba algo de intimidad, puesto que más de una persona, tanto clientes como personal del restaurante, habían reparado la presencia de cierta joven celebridad. Y, si bien la búsqueda de privacidad estaba dentro de las intenciones de Marinette, la realidad era que esperaba abordar el tema de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Creo que la parte más "floja" de la película fue todo ese embrollo romántico —se quejó Adrien mientras desenvolvía su hamburguesa.

—Ajá… —Marinette no estaba prestando atención del todo, estaba más bien preguntándose cómo preguntarle acerca del asunto de Le Papillon y el capullo. Lo que particularmente quería saber era por qué Adrien había cometido la locura de meterse en la base de su enemigo.

—Es decir, no llevó la historia a ninguna parte, sólo complicó las cosas… —continuó al mismo tiempo que metía unas papas fritas entre el pan y la hamburguesa—. ¡Simplemente le quitó minutos a toda la acción!

—Es verdad, _minou_ —Era claro que él estaba tratando de hacer como si nada. Y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas.

—Marinette.

Su nombre y la mano de Adrien posándose sobre la suya hicieron que despertara de su trance.

—¿Sí, Adrien?

—¿Te estoy aburriendo?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no!

—Hace quince minutos que tus respuestas son o bien monosilábicas, o bien no superan las tres palabras —Levantó una ceja—. ¿Estás bien?

Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro de incredulidad.

—¡Ésa es la pregunta que yo debería estar haciéndote!

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que estoy bien!

—¡Es _eso_ justamente lo que me preocupa! —Suspiró nuevamente y bajó la voz, acercándose al que tenía enfrente—. Adrien, yo… no quiero forzarte a hablar de lo que ocurrió. Si no quieres hacerlo ahora, lo voy a entender. Si necesitas tiempo, también. Pero no me digas que todo está bien si realmente no lo está.

Adrien estudió el rostro de Marinette unos segundos antes de responder.

—Tienes razón. No, no estoy del todo bien. Es sólo que quería que tuviéramos una cita normal, ya que la que habíamos planeado…

—¿Arruiné todo, verdad? —Se llevó una mano al rostro y se frotó la cara con ella—. Lo siento mucho…

—No, no. Tu reacción es lógica, Marinette. No te sientas mal; al contrario, aprecio que te preocupes por mí. Solamente… —Se arrimó a ella y le tomó la mano—. Dame un poco de tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, ¿sí? Prometo que vamos a hablar al respecto. Tenemos una responsabilidad para con París y su seguridad, después de todo —Le sonrió—. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece bien —dijo devolviéndole sonrisa, pero poco convencida.

 

Lo que Marinette creyó que sería un par de días hasta que Adrien se sincerara se convirtió en un par de semanas.

Ahora Adrien solía pasar más tiempo con ella que con nadie; incluso más de lo que se habían visto al principio de las vacaciones. Casi todos los días se encontraban o en su casa, o con Nino y Alya (quienes, dicho sea de paso, estaban extasiados por el hecho de que los cabeza dura de sus amigos _por fin_ se juntaran oficialmente); o salían al cine, a un café o simplemente a pasear. No obstante, rara vez Adrien los invitaba a su hogar. Marinette sospechó que se trataría de algo relacionado a Gabriel Agreste y al hecho de que no concebía a Nino como una buena influencia para su hijo; por ello no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Además, ahora más que nunca, la Marinette se tomaba el trabajo de observar a su compañero contra el crimen con más atención. Eso la llevó a notar que, por un lado, Adrien solía poner un semblante amargo cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos. Por el otro lado, cuando creía que nadie estaba mirando, revisaba su teléfono celular como desesperado por recibir algún tipo de noticia, independientemente si fuera buena o mala. Las raras veces en las que la muchacha le preguntaba si estaba bien, él aseguraba que todo marchaba perfecto.

Algo en particular que ella supo apreciar fue el hecho de que, durante todo ese tiempo, no hubo ataques de _akuma_. Supuso que eso sería consecuencia de la pelea que Chat Noir había tenido con Le Papillon y la sorpresa que este último se habría llevado al encontrar el capullo vacío donde, en teoría, estaría el otro héroe prisionero. Mas no había manera de saber si había vuelto a su guarida. El aspecto positivo de esto era que si París estaba tranquila, ella podía ocuparse de sus asuntos personales (en otras palabras, de Adrien). Sin embargo, algo en su interior, un instinto heredado de su contacto con la magia quizás, le susurraba que esto era sólo la calma antes de la tormenta. Y sabía que, de desencadenarse esa tormenta, no se trataría de un simple chaparrón. Además, lamentablemente, era menester que Le Papillon volviera a las andadas para que Wayzz pudiera detectar el aura de Nooroo. En definitiva, sin ataque no habría forma de rescatar al pobre kwami de la mariposa.

—Alya, ¿tienes acaso un registro de las fechas de los ataque de los _akuma_? En el ladyblog, me refiero —quiso saber Adrien una vez cuando se hallaba con sus amigos en la residencia Dupain-Cheng. Marinette le dirigió una mirada que indudablemente le estaba preguntando qué quería hacer con esa información. Adrien sólo levantó los hombros.

—Um… Déjame ver. Creo que un usuario hizo una estadística o algo por el estilo en el foro hace un tiempo —dijo la reportera mientras revisaba su móvil—. Ya sabes, para poder ver si existe un patrón en los ataques o si hay manera de predecirlos.

—¿Acaso temes convertirte en akuma, _my man_? —Nino lo rodeó con un brazo riendo.

—No —rió también y puso una sonrisa pícara—, la verdad es que realmente quiero saber si Marinette se parecería más al Doctor Octopus o si a Spider-man. Me gustaría estar ahí cuando ocurra.

—¿ _Cuando_ ocurra? —Marinette levantó una ceja, molesta—. ¿Estás insinuando que albergo la suficiente oscuridad en mi corazón como para llamar la atención de Le Papillon?

—Eres toda una poetisa, princesa.

—Responde la pregunta, Agreste.

—Adrien, vas a lograr tu cometido si la haces enojar —dijo Alya con una ancha sonrisa mientras Marinette le sacaba la lengua a su mejor amiga—. Aquí tienes: un listado de los ataques de los _akuma_ desde el primero hasta el último. Cada tanto Le Papillon desaparece por unas semanas y luego vuelve. Pero el patrón no es exacto…

—Gracias, Alya.

—¿Para qué quieres predecir cuándo va a atacar? —preguntó Marinette con genuina curiosidad—. Es decir, me imagino que servirá para entender cómo funcionan sus poderes o quizás para que Ladybug y Chat Noir estén atentos, pero…

—¡O para ser la primera en escena para tener la primicia sobre nuestros héroes! —exclamó Alya con los ojos llenos de brillo.

—Eres brillante, Césaire.

—Marinette, ¿acaso somos tú y yo los únicos con sentido común aquí?

—Eso puedo garantizártelo, Nino —dijo con resignación.

 

Así como cuando se puede oler la humedad y sentir la estática en el aire, Marinette intuyó que la tormenta que había anticipado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina cuando, una tarde y totalmente de imprevisto, Adrien le escribió un mensaje que leía "¿Podrías venir a casa ahora, lo más pronto posible? Pero no como Ladybug". La superheroína, entre ansiosa y acongojada, cumplió con el pedido al pie de la letra. Era la especificación para que no se transformara lo que le llamó la atención. Se puso lo primero que encontró, se hizo una coleta y bajó a la panadería de sus padres. Les explicó, con una seguridad que sería la envidia de cualquier actor, que Adrien no se sentía bien y que iría a visitarlo. Tom le preparó una pequeña merienda para que compartiera con su novio y, partió a la mansión Agreste con el ánimo levemente mejorado gracias a ese pequeño acto que vaticinaba una buena relación suegro-yerno.

Tocó el timbre de la mansión y la voz electrónica y neutral de Nathalie le dio la bienvenida, agregando que Adrien la estaba esperando. Conforme pasaban los segundos, Marinette se hallaba más inquieta y más preocupada. Sentía el corazón latir a una velocidad impensada. Una parte de ella le decía que estaba exagerando, otra le aseguraba que las cosas no podrían andar bien si Adrien había cambiado su comportamiento tan radical y repentinamente. Cruzó las puertas de la gran mansión dando zancadas y tragando saliva.

Encontró a Adrien en su habitación caminando de aquí para allá, como una bestia enjaulada. Le pareció que farfullaba algo. Plagg se limitaba a flotar en un lugar fijo sobre el centro del dormitorio y a seguirlo con la vista. Ninguno de los dos la habían escuchado entrar. Intercambió miradas extrañadas con Tikki, quien acababa de salirse de su escondite.

—¿Adrien…? —preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Marinette! —dijo sobresaltado.

Corrió hacia ella y la estrujó en un abrazo. Devolviéndole el gesto indecisa, Marinette le lanzó una mirada confundida e inquisitiva a Plagg. Éste se rascó la cabeza con su pequeña pata, como no sabiendo qué explicación darle. Supo entonces que sólo obtendría respuestas si las preguntas se las dirigía a Adrien.

—¿Está todo bien? Traje croissants.

—¡Sí! Sí, está todo perfectamente. Y gracias.

Marinette era incapaz de creerle. Se separó unos centímetros de él para mirarlo a los ojos y puso la pequeña bolsa de papel sobre la superficie plana más cercana.

— _Minou_ , ¿qué pasó para que me llamaras con tal urgencia?

—Oh, es que… —empezó a balbucear—. ¿Cómo explicártelo? Resulta que… Bueno, verás: yo-

—Adrien —lo interrumpió, mientras lo tomaba del rostro con ambas manos, para hablarle con un tono suave pero firme—. Menos rodeos y más explicaciones, ¿sí? Creo que ya es hora de que me cuentes qué tienes en la cabeza.

El susodicho contuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de liberar un largo suspiro. Ladeó una sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón, Bugaboo.

—Claro que la tengo, _chaton_ —afirmó juguetona, esperando que eso relajara al otro.

—Marinette, pronto ocurrirá algo un tanto extraño y quizás incómodo; y dudo que, hasta que llegue al final, entiendas qué está pasando —La tomó de los hombros cariñosamente—. Pero necesito que estés a mi lado. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Ni siquiera tendrías que preguntármelo —respondió, levantando una ceja—. Aunque me intriga saber de qué estás hablando.

Adrien cerró el espacio entre los dos para besarla. Marinette reparó, en ese instante, lo muy distinto que se habían vuelto sus besos desde el primero. Al principio habían sido tímidos y bastante torpes; los más recientes estaban impregnados de una calidez y un cariño que, si bien habían estado latentes desde siempre, ahora se sentían a flor de piel. Esperó que él sintiera exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Era… eso lo extraño que ocurriría? —no le dio importancia a las risitas de los kwami.

—No —Negó suavemente con la cabeza y poniendo una sonrisa triste—. Eso fue un "gracias" anticipado. Plagg, te encargo a Tikki, ¿sí?

—Espera, ¿qué?

Sin embargo, su novio ya la había tomado de la mano y la había sacado de la habitación, dejando a los kwami atrás. Adrien la condujo por la mansión Agreste hacia lugares que Marinette no había visto antes. Notó, no sin cierto grado de curiosidad, que había unos cuantos retratos (tanto fotografías como cuadros un poco exóticos) de la señora Agreste. Marinette siempre le había querido preguntar a Adrien sobre ella, pero ningún momento le había parecido oportuno. Su desaparición no podía ser un tema fácil, después de todo.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta doble, tan alta y maciza como elegante. Adrien, todavía llevando a Marinette de la mano, dio varios golpes sonoros con los nudillos de la otra. Del otro lado, una voz les dio permiso para entrar. Adrien giró el picaporte y entraron a la habitación.

Gabriel Agreste se hallaba sentado detrás de un moderno escritorio blanco y sobre una ancha silla de cuero de respaldo alto, al mismo tiempo que tecleaba ruidosamente en su computadora. El estudio, una habitación de techo elevado y grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz de la tarde, estaba decorado de acuerdo a la última moda. Eso no le resultó para nada extraño a Marinette. Observó también que había varios maniquíes y mesas con telas y trabajos a medio acabar. Cayó en la cuenta de que se había decepcionado a ver al diseñador tras su computadora y no confeccionando su próxima colección.

—Padre, ¿recuerdas a Marinette?

El Agreste mayor levantó la vista del monitor, la llevó primero a su hijo y luego la dirigió a su acompañante, quien cada vez se sentía más y más pequeña.

—Marinette, Marinette… Sí, por supuesto, Marinette fue la ganadora de un concurso de diseño hace unos meses, ¿verdad?

Ella apenas podía creer que una de sus grandes inspiraciones se acordaba de ella y de su diseño. Entonces reparó también que esa misma gran inspiración ahora era, por simple lógica, su suegro. Casi necesitó sentarse para asimilar esa información.

—¡S-sí! S-sí, señor.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti y por Marinette, Adrien?

—Bueno, verás, padre… Quería comentarte que ella y yo estamos… juntos —Tanto a Marinette como él se le subieron los colores. La heroína se preguntó si había venido a ser presentada oficialmente.

Gabriel los estudió unos segundos y dejó asomar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya veo. Bueno, si era mi aprobación lo que querías, la tienes. Has elegido a una jovencita muy creativa, Adrien —Marinette creía que en cualquier momento empezaría a hiperventilar—. Ahora, si no les importa…

—En realidad, padre, hay otra cosa que quería hablar contigo…

—Me temo que estoy muy ocupado, Adrien —respondió tajante, borrando todo rastro de la sonrisa que había llevado unos segundos atrás—. Tendrá que ser en otro momento.

—No, pero, padre…

—Estoy seguro de que no querrás desperdiciar más de mi tiempo. Ni el de Marinette tampoco.

—Vámonos, Adrien —dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo con suavidad en dirección a la puerta.

—Padre, ¿sabías que siempre que Le Papillon ataca, tú estás de viaje?

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué era en lo que estaba pensando Adrien? ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

—No, Adrien, no lo sabía —Su voz empezó a tornarse irritada—. No es inusual que me encuentre viajando. Es parte de mi profesión. Ahora, vete.

—Padre, ¿sabes lo que es un kwami o un Miraculous?

De haber podido detener el mundo, Marinette lo habría hecho. ¿Acaso Adrien se había vuelto loco?

—No sé de qué disparates me estás hablando.

Adrien buscó algo debajo de su camisa con la mano temblorosa. Puso sobre el escritorio una pequeña joya azul y verde que a Marinette le recordó a un pavo real.

—Creo que esto es uno de los Miraculous perdidos. ¿Podrías explicarme qué hacía escondido en una caja fuerte detrás de un cuadro de mamá?

—No te crié para que rebuscaras entre pertenencias que no son tuyas, Adrien —preguntó Gabriel con un tono gélido.

—¿Entonces no lo niegas?

—¡Ye te dije que no sé de qué me estás hablando!

—¡No me mientas! —gritó el héroe golpeando el escritorio con ambos puños. Tanto su padre como Marinette se sobresaltaron—. ¡Tú eres Le Papillon! Al principio no podía creerlo, pero después de investigar cuándo atacaban los akuma y cuándo estabas de viaje… ¡Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando llamé a los hoteles en los que se suponía que estarías hospedándote y me dijeron que te habías ido antes de lo que aparecía en los cronogramas de Nathalie! ¿Oh, acaso te gustaría saber cómo es que me enteré que eras tú? ¡Pues resulta ser que Nooroo es más inteligente de lo que seguramente te parece! ¡Y adivina qué! ¡No me estoy pudriendo dentro de un capullo en la casa donde se crió mamá como creías! —Se quitó el anillo y lo puso sobre el escritorio con fuerza, haciendo que el metal repiqueteara sobre la cubierta de vidrio—. ¿¡Quieres el Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir!? ¡Pues aquí nos tienes! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazte con ellos de una vez por todas! ¿No es acaso eso lo que quieres?

Lo único que hacía que un silencio absoluto no reinara en la habitación era la respiración agitada de Adrien. Marinette se había quedado dura como una estatua, con ambas manos sobre la boca y dirigiendo la mirada de un Agreste al otro. Gabriel, por su parte, miraba a su hijo apenas boquiabierto.

—Dame el Miraculous de la mariposa, padre —Adrien extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Sin decir nada, el hombre sacó un pequeño broche color lila del bolsillo de su chaleco. Lo colocó sobre el escritorio y la deslizó hasta el lado opuesto. Adrien tomó las joyas y se volteó para dirigirse a la puerta donde habían entrado, seguido muy de cerca por Marinette.

—Adrien, yo… Tu madre… —dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo un brazo en dirección a su hijo—. Lo siento tanto…

—No quiero escucharlo. ¡No quiero saber nada de tus excusas! —Se dio media vuelta y lo señaló con el dedo índice—. ¡Tampoco quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!

Gabriel Agreste amagó a decir algo más, pero Adrien y Marinette ya estaban cruzando el umbral. Ella volteó la cabeza por última para ver a su antiguo enemigo vez antes de seguir al otro joven hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí, Marinette supo por el rostro de Tikki que seguramente Plagg ya le había contado todo. Adrien puso los Miraculous del pavo real y de la mariposa sobre su mesita de noche y volvió a colocarse su anillo. Se sentó sobre su cama, suspiró sonoramente y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Sólo entonces levantó la vista y, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, le habló a Marinette.

—Lo siento mucho, princesa. Realmente no sabía cómo decírtelo.

—¿Qué? ¡Adrien, no! —Corrió a sentarse a su lado y le dio un abrazo—. ¡No tienes por qué disculparte…!

—Tendría que habértelo dicho antes —dijo entre sollozos luego de apoyar el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Marinette—. Es sólo que…

—Está bien, gatito. Está bien…

—¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? Yo también extraño a mi mamá, pero ¿convertirse en villano y aterrorizar toda una ciudad para encontrar a una persona? ¡Imagínate si tú no tuvieras el poder para restaurar todo a la normalidad! París no sería más que un montón de escombros…

Marinette dejó que Adrien descargara su angustia. Se imaginó lo horrible que debía de haber sido llevar ese peso por dentro desde que había descubierto la identidad de su padre hasta que había atado todos los cabos.

—¿Cómo es que… supiste quién era? Dijiste algo sobre Nooroo y una casa donde se había criado tu madre.

—Sí —dio una respiración profunda para intentar acallar su llanto—. Por ello lo confronté en vez de pegar la vuelta cuando lo rastreábamos con Wayzz. Al principio no la reconocí, pero algo me decía que conocía ese lugar. Y, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Wayzz del aura de Nooroo?

—¿Algo así como que hacía cambios a conciencia en la manera de usar su energía…?

—Eso mismo. Creo que lo que trababa de lograr era deshacer la magia que oculta la identidad. Mientras peleábamos, su imagen se volvía borrosa… Hasta que Nooroo logró mostrarme la verdad. El problema es que me desesperé cuando lo vi, por ello logró capturarme. Y luego de que me rescataras con el Maestro Fu y vi la casa desde afuera, la reconocí. El resto ya lo sabes.

Marinette se giró para ver a Tikki y a Plagg.

—¿Deberíamos ver si los otros kwami se encuentran bien…?

—Creo que deberíamos regresarle los Miraculous al Maestro primero, Marinette —respondió Tikki.

—Él es el guardián y ha cuidado de nosotros por mucho tiempo —añadió Plagg—. Él sabrá qué es lo mejor.

Adrien se separó de Marinette y se secó las lágrimas. La heroína sintió un retorcijón en el estómago al verlo con el rostro colorado y los ojos rojos. Su _chaton_ era la persona más maravillosa que conocía y la última que merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo un rato más?

—Oye, te dije que me quedaría a tu lado, ¿recuerdas? —Lo tomó del rostro y le besó la frente.

—Gracias.

Adrien se tiró casi como un peso muerto sobre el regazo de Marinette, donde él se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas. Ella se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello por un largo rato.

 

Una brisa suave pero inusualmente helada se paseó por los tejados parisinos y le despeinó el cabello a Adrien. Lejos de molestarle, le dio la bienvenida aspirando el aire fresco y reteniéndolo unos segundos en los pulmones. Lo liberó lentamente por la boca. A pesar de que el sol seguía reinando en sus bóveda celeste, la temperatura había elegido una frescura más otoñal que veraniega para ese día. Lo único que perturbaba el ambiente relajante era la lista de reproducción de Spotify de Marinette: lo mejor del metal de los últimos diez años. Adrien no pudo evitar sonreírse. Ella, casi siempre vestida de rosa u otros colores pasteles, no aparentaba para nada ser fanática de aquel género.

Se apoyó sobre la barandilla del balcón de su novia, para contemplar su ciudad mientras esperaba que ella volviera. Dio un suspiro y luego otro. Detrás de él, la voz de Marinette se escuchó:

— _Minou_ , ¿me das una mano?

Adrien se acercó hasta la trampilla que daba a la habitación y se arrodilló. Ella elevó una bandeja con varios bocadillos y dos vasos con refrescos que él puso a un lado. Le tendió la mano para que subiera. Una vez sobre la terraza, Marinette se alisó el vestido mientras Adrien colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesita ratona.

—Gracias.

—De nada —dijo y le guiñó el ojo, juguetón.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar una risita.

—Si hace unos meses alguien me hubiera dicho que vería a mi Adrien actuando como mi Chat Noir, habría pensado que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

—¿"Mi Adrien", "Mi Chat Noir"? —La tomó de las manos y ladeó una sonrisa pícara—. Creo que me gusta para donde está yendo esto.

Se sobresaltó cuando una nueva canción, que empezaba con el vocalista gritando como si lo estuvieran torturando, lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Marinette no pudo evitar una risita nasal ni imaginarlo como un gatito con el pelaje erizado.

—Perdón, ¿puedo cambiar la música? Estoy esforzándome para ser lo más romántico y cursi posible, pero este _BGM_ no me está ayudando en lo más mínimo a conseguir el ambiente que quiero. Quizás si para una cita fuéramos a perseguir gente con motosierras, pero no es el caso.

—Seguro, _chaton_ —dijo ella entre risas.

Adrien tomó el celular de Marinette y navegó hasta dar con una de sus propias listas de reproducción. Puso una de _covers_ de canciones pop y rock, pero con un estilo más cercano al jazz y al swing. Buscó "Never Gonna Give You Up" no sólo por cuestiones irónicas, sino porque genuinamente disfrutaba de esa canción. Si tuviera que dedicarle una a su dama, esa sería la predilecta.

—¿Me concede esta danza, _my lady_? —le preguntó luego de voltearse y regalarle una exagerada reverencia.

—Encantada —respondió tomándose los costados del vestido e imitó el acto de cortesía—. Pero te advierto que no sé bailar.

—Te aseguro que yo tampoco sé muy bien qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

Adrien apoyó la mano derecha sobre la cintura de Marinette y la tomó con la izquierda, mientras ella posaba la mano libre sobre su hombro. Bailaron siguiendo el ritmo de la música: con lentitud, dando pasos cortos y moviéndose de lado a lado. Ella reía mientras él cantaba exageradamente la canción. Adrien se sorprendió cuando Marinette demostró conocer la letra tan bien como él. La melodía terminó y fue reemplazada por una versión swing de "Are You Gonna Be My Girl". La danza, que había sido lenta y dulce al principio, se tornó alegre y más movida sin perder el momento de intimidad.

Una vez el sonido de los instrumentos se desvaneció, Adrien hizo dar una vuelta a Marinette para poder abrazarla por la espalda. Le besó la mejilla y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su dama.

—¿Estás bien, _chaton_? —habló ella con un tono medianamente serio.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Bugaboo?

—Últimamente estás visitándome casi todos los días. Y cuando no estamos juntos o con Nino y Alya, estás mandándome mensajes todo el tiempo. Es como si no quisieras estar solo ni un segundo.

—Si estoy molestando o si te sientes invadida…

—No, Adrien, no es eso, no es eso —lo tranquilizó—. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y lo sabes. Pero es como si estuvieras escapándote o tratando de evitar tu casa siempre que puedes. O no pensar en ella.

A veces a Adrien le asustaba lo bien que Marinette podía leerlo. Como un libro abierto con letras grandes y claras.

—¿Te dijeron algo tus padres al respecto?

—No, para nada. La única vez que me preguntaron les expliqué que… tuviste una pelea con tu padre. Mamá dice que puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, incluso a dormir cada tanto. Pero papá dice que sólo puedes dormir en el sillón —Le sonrió divertida.

—Tu papá es un hombre muy inteligente, Bugaboo —rió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, _minou_?

Adrien dio un largo suspiro.

—Seguiré tomando mis lecciones de piano, esgrima y chino; esas actividades a pesar de que me las hayan impuesto, me gustan. Además, Nathalie ya sospecha que algo ha pasado y me gustaría que las cosas sigan como estaban para ella. Pero por lo pronto mis días de modelaje han acabado. A menos —ladeó una sonrisa pícara, esperando que Marinette dejara el asunto de lado— que me necesites para promocionar la línea de Chat Noir que te sugerí, esa sería la única excepción.

— _Chaton_ —dijo indecisa—. Deberías hablar con él. Ya han pasado un par de semanas…

Adrien no respondió. Hacía tiempo que Marinette venía proponiéndole, aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia, reconstruir el vínculo con su padre. Él, por el contrario, no quería saber nada al respecto. Recordando las palabras de Wayzz, siempre se preguntaba si la insistencia de Marinette se debía a su tendencia a la creación y a devolver las cosas a su estado original; mientras que su propia terquedad a no hablar con Gabriel se debía a que la magia lo había predispuesto a la destrucción. De cualquier manera, no podía ni quería perdonar a su padre. Incluso si sus acciones tenían el fin de encontrar a su madre (o eso era lo que suponía).

—¿Sabes…? Siempre me imaginé que las cosas terminarían de otra forma —empezó—. Después de casi un año combatiendo contra el mal contigo, pensé que, como en los videojuegos y las series, tendríamos una gran batalla final lado a lado, revelaríamos nuestras identidades, te invitaría a salir, te confesaría mi llameante y eterno amor por ti y seríamos felices para siempre. Pero jamás pensé que estaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo con mi enemigo.

—Las cosas nunca suelen ser como uno las planea, gatito —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Lo sé, pero… Las cosas se resolvieron de una manera…

—¿Anticlimática?

—Sí —Asintió frunciendo el ceño—, podrías ponerlo así.

Marinette se mordió el labio antes de seguir hablando.

—Esta mañana hablé con el Maestro Fu.

—¿Oh?

—Nooroo estará bien. Su aura y su energía fueron corrompidas, pero no hubo daño irreversible. Con tal de descansar un año o dos en su Miraculous, se repondrá.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Y también… esto estaba dentro del broche de la mariposa —Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vestidito y sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel—. Supuse que querrías quedártelo.

Adrien lo tomó. Resultó ser una pequeña foto de su madre. No sabía si reír o llorar.

—Ella era la heroína del pavo real, Adrien.

—Espera, ¿cómo has dicho?

—El Maestro la reconoció cuando vio la foto. Él mismo le había dado el Miraculous a ella cuando tenía nuestra edad.

—Bueno, es bueno saber que mi padre no se había robado ese Miraculous en particular —remarcó con amargura.

No se dijeron más por un rato. De fondo se escuchaba un _cover_ retro de "Time After Time", el cual Adrien empezó a tararear mientras mecía el cuerpo de Marinette y el suyo lado a lado, con la tranquilidad y ternura que toda una danza íntima conlleva.

—¿Tienes frío? Tienes los brazos congelados.

—Un poco.

—¿Quieres que bajemos a tu habitación? Podríamos ver una película o jugar algo.

—Claro —Le sonrió maliciosa, volteándose—. Siempre estoy de humor para patearte el trasero.

—Pero esta vez no caeré víctima de tus encantos, _my lady_ —Le sonrió también—. No lograrás distraerme tan fácilmente.

—No necesito valerme de ellos para ganarte _minou_ —Le besó la punta de la nariz—. Pero puedes intentarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
